Il nome della rosa/Terzo giorno
TERZO GIORNO. Da laudi a prima. Dove si trova un panno sporco di sangue nella cella di Berengario scomparso, ed Š tutto. Mentre scrivo mi sento stanco come mi sentivo quella notte, ovvero quella mattina. Che dire? Dopo l'ufficio l'Abate mosse la maggior parte dei monaci, ormai in allarme, a cercare dappertutto, senza risultato. Verso laudi, cercando nella cella di Berengario, un monaco trov• sotto il pagliericcio un panno bianco sporco di sangue. Lo mostrarono all'Abate che ne trasse foschi auspici. Era presente Jorge che, come ne fu informato, disse: "Sangue?" come se la cosa gli sembrasse inverosimile. Lo dissero ad Alinardo, che scosse la testa e disse: "No, no, alla terza tromba la morte viene per acqua..." Guglielmo osserv• il panno e poi disse: "Ora tutto Š chiaro." "Dov'Š allora Berengario?" gli chiesero. "Non lo so," rispose. Lo ud Aymaro che alz• gli occhi al cielo e sussurr• a Pietro da Sant'Albano: "Gli inglesi sono fatti cos ." Verso prima, quando gi… c'era il sole, furono inviati dei servi a esplorare i piedi della scarpata, tutto intorno alle mura. Tornarono a terza, non avendo trovato nulla. Guglielmo mi disse che non avremmo potuto far meglio. Occorreva attendere gli eventi. E si rec• alle fucine, intrattenendosi in fitto conversare con Nicola, il maestro vetraio. Io mi sedetti in chiesa, presso il portale centrale, mentre venivano celebrate le messe. Cos devotamente mi addormentai, e a lungo, perch‚ pare che i giovani abbiano bisogno di sonno pi— dei vecchi, i quali hanno gi… tanto dormito e si apprestano a dormire per l'eternit…. Terza. Dove Adso nello scriptorium riflette sulla storia del suo ordine e sul destino dei libri. Uscii di chiesa meno stanco ma con la mente confusa, perch‚ il corpo non gode di un riposo tranquillo se non nelle ore notturne. Salii nello scriptorium, chiesi licenza a Malachia e cominciai a sfogliare il catalogo. E mentre gettavo sguardi distratti ai fogli che mi passavano sotto gli occhi, osservavo in realt… i monaci. Fui colpito dalla calma e dalla serenit… con cui costoro erano intesi al loro lavoro, come se un loro confratello non fosse affannosamente ricercato per tutta la cinta e altri due non fossero gi… scomparsi in circostanze spaventose. Ecco, mi dissi, la grandezza del nostro ordine: per secoli e secoli uomini come questi hanno visto irrompere le turbe dei barbari, saccheggiare le loro abbazie, precipitare i regni in vortici di fuoco, eppure hanno continuato ad amare le pergamene e gli inchiostri e hanno continuato a leggere a fior di labbro parole che si tramandavano da secoli e che essi tramandavano ai secoli a venire. Hanno continuato a leggere e a copiare mentre si appressava il millennio, perch‚ non dovevano continuare a farlo ora? Il giorno prima Bencio aveva detto che sarebbe stato disposto a commettere peccato pur di avere un libro raro. Non mentiva e non celiava. Un monaco dovrebbe certo amare i suoi libri con umilt…, volendo il bene loro e non la gloria della propria curiosit…: ma quello che per i laici Š la tentazione dell'adulterio e per gli ecclesiastici secolari Š la brama di ricchezze, questa per i monaci Š la seduzione della conoscenza. Sfogliai il catalogo e mi danz• davanti agli occhi una festa di titoli misteriosi: "Quinti Sereni de medicamentis", "Phaenomena", "Liber Aesopi de natura animalium", "LiberAethici peronymi de cosmographia", "Libri tres quos Arculphus episcopus Adamnano escipiente de locis sanctis ultramarinis designavit conscribendos", "Libellus Q. Iulii Hilarionis de origine mundi", "Solini Polyshistor de situ orbis terrarum et mirabilibus", "Almagesthus"... Non mi stupivo che il mistero dei delitti ruotasse intorno alla biblioteca. Per questi uomini votati alla scrittura la biblioteca era al tempo stesso la Gerusalemme celeste e un mondo sotterraneo al confine tra la terra incognita e gli inferi. Essi erano dominati dalla biblioteca, dalle sue promesse e dai suoi interdetti. Vivevano con essa, per essa e forse contro di essa, sperando colpevolmente di violarne un giorno tutti i segreti. Perch‚ non avrebbero dovuto rischiare la morte per soddisfare una curiosit… della loro mente, o uccidere per impedire che qualcuno si appropriasse di un loro segreto geloso? Tentazioni, certo, superbia della mente. Ben diverso era il monaco scrivano immaginato dal nostro santo fondatore, capace di copiare senza capire, abbandonato alla volont… di Dio, scrivente perch‚ orante e orante in quanto scrivente. Perch‚ non era pi— cos ? Oh, non erano certo soltanto quelle le degenerazioni dell'ordine nostro! Era diventato troppo potente, i suoi abati gareggiavano coi re, non avevo forse in Abbone l'esempio di un monarca che con piglio di monarca cercava di dirimere controversie tra monarchi? Lo stesso sapere che le abbazie avevano accumulato era ora usato come merce di scambio, ragione di superbia, motivo di vanto e prestigio; cos come i cavalieri ostentavano armature e stendardi, i nostri abati ostentavano codici miniati... E tanto pi— (follia!) quanto ormai i nostri monasteri avevano perduto anche la palma della saggezza: ormai le scuole cattedrali, le corporazioni urbane, le universit… copiavano libri, forse pi— e meglio di noi, e ne producevano di nuovi e forse questa era la causa di tante sventure. L'abbazia in cui mi trovavo era forse ancora l'ultima a vantare una eccellenza nella produzione e riproduzione della sapienza. Ma forse proprio per questo i suoi monaci non si appagavano pi— nell'opera santa della copia, volevano anch'essi produrre nuovi complementi della natura, spinti dalla cupidit… di cose nuove. E non si avvedevano, intuii confusamente in quel momento (e so bene oggi, ormai canuto d'anni e di esperienza), che cos facendo essi sancivano la rovina della loro eccellenza. Perch‚ se quel nuovo sapere che essi volevano produrre fosse rifluito liberamente fuori da quelle mura, nulla pi— avrebbe distinto quel sacro luogo da una scuola cattedrale o da una universit… cittadina. Rimanendo celato, invece esso manteneva intatti il suo prestigio e la sua forza, non era corrotto dalla disputa, dalla albag a quodlibetale che vuole sottoporre al vaglio del "sic et non" ogni mistero e ogni grandezza. Ecco, mi dissi, le ragioni del silenzio e del buio che circondano la biblioteca, essa Š riserva di sapere ma pu• mantenere questo sapere intatto solo se impedisce che giunga a chiunque, persino ai monaci stessi. Il sapere non Š come la moneta, che rimane fisicamente integra anche attraverso i pi— infami baratti: esso Š piuttosto come un abito bellissimo, che si consuma attraverso l'uso e l'ostentazione. Non Š cos infatti il libro stesso, le cui pagine si sbriciolano, gli inchiostri e gli ori si fanno opachi, se troppe mani lo toccano? Ecco, vedevo a poca distanza da me Pacifico da Tivoli che sfogliava un volume antico, i cui fogli si erano come attaccati l'uno all'altro a causa dell'umidit…. Egli bagnava l'indice e il pollice con la lingua per sfogliare il suo libro, e a ogni tocco della sua saliva quelle pagine perdevano di vigore, aprirle voleva dire piegarle, offrirle alla severa azione dell'aria e della polvere, che avrebbero roso le sottili venature di cui la pergamena si increspava nello sforzo, avrebbero prodotto nuove muffe l… dove la saliva aveva ammorbidito ma indebolito l'angolo del foglio. Come un eccesso di dolcezza rende molle e inabile il guerriero, questo eccesso di amore possessivo e curioso avrebbe predisposto il libro alla malattia destinata a ucciderlo. Cosa si sarebbe dovuto fare? Cessare di leggere, soltanto conservare? Erano giusti i miei timori? Cosa avrebbe detto il mio maestro? Vidi poco lontano un rubricatore, Magnus da Iona, che aveva terminato di sfregare il suo vello con la pietrapomice e lo ammorbidiva col gesso, per poi levigarne la superficie con la plana. Un altro accanto a lui, Rabano da Toledo, aveva fissato la pergamena alla tavola, segnandone i margini con dei leggeri buchi laterali da ambo le parti, tra cui ora tirava con uno stilo metallico linee orizzontali sottilissime. Tra poco i due fogli si sarebbero riempiti di colori e di forme, la pagina sarebbe divenuta come un reliquiario, fulgida di gemme incastonate in quello che sarebbe poi stato il tessuto devoto della scrittura. Quei due confratelli, mi dissi, stanno vivendo le loro ore di paradiso in terra. Stavano producendo nuovi libri, eguali a quelli che il tempo avrebbe poi inesorabilmente distrutto... Dunque la biblioteca non poteva essere minacciata da nessuna forza terrena, dunque era una cosa viva... Ma se era viva, perch‚ non doveva aprirsi al rischio della conoscenza? Era questo che voleva Bencio e che forse aveva voluto Venanzio? Mi sentii confuso e timoroso dei miei pensieri. Forse essi non si addicevano a un novizio che doveva solo seguire con scrupolo e umilt… la regola, per tutti gli anni a venire ci• che poi ho fatto, senza pormi altre domande, mentre intorno a me sempre pi— il mondo sprofondava in una tempesta di sangue e follia. Era l'ora del pasto mattutino, e mi recai in cucina, dove ormai ero divenuto amico dei cuochi, ed essi mi diedero alcuni dei bocconi migliori. Sesta. Dove Adso riceve le confidenze di Salvatore, che non si possono riassumere in poche parole, ma che gli ispirano molte preoccupate meditazioni. Mentre mangiavo vidi in un angolo Salvatore, evidentemente riappacificatosi col cuciniere, che divorava con allegrezza un pasticcio di carne di pecora. Mangiava come non avesse mai mangiato in vita sua, non lasciando cadere neppure una briciola, e pareva rendesse grazie a Dio per quell'evento straordinario. Mi ammicc• e mi disse, in quel suo bizzarro linguaggio, che mangiava per tutti gli anni in cui aveva digiunato. Lo interrogai. Mi raccont• di una infanzia dolorosissima in un villaggio dove l'aria era cattiva, le piogge frequentissime, e i campi marcivano mentre tutto era viziato da mortiferi miasmi. Ci furono, cos capii, delle alluvioni per stagioni e stagioni, che i campi non avevano pi— solchi e con un moggio di semi facevi un sestario, e poi il sestario si riduceva ancora a nulla. Anche i signori avevano visi bianchi come i poveri bench‚, osserv• Salvatore, i poveri morissero pi— dei signori, forse (osserv• con un sorriso) perch‚ erano in maggior numero... Un sestario costava quindici soldi, un moggio sessanta soldi, i predicatori annunciavano la fine dei tempi, ma i genitori e gli avi di Salvatore si ricordavano che era stato cos anche altre volte, s che ne avevan tratto la conclusione che i tempi fossero sempre per finire. E cos quando ebbero mangiato tutte le carogne degli uccelli, e tutti gli animali immondi che si potessero trovare, corse voce che qualcuno nel villaggio cominciava a dissotterrare i morti. Salvatore spiegava con molta bravura, come se fosse un istrione, come usavan fare quegli "homeni malissimi" che scavavan con le dita sotto la terra nei cimiteri, il giorno dopo le esequie di qualcuno. "Gnam!" diceva, e addentava il suo pasticcio di pecora, ma io vedevo nel suo volto la smorfia del disperato che mangiava il cadavere. E poi, non contenti di scavare in terra consacrata, alcuni peggiori degli altri, come ladroni da strada, si acquattavano nella foresta e sorprendevano i viandanti. "Zac!" diceva Salvatore, il coltello alla gola e "Gnam!" E i peggiori tra i peggiori adescavano i fanciulli, con un uovo o una mela, e ne facevano scempio ma, come Salvatore mi precis• con molta seriet…, cuocendoli prima. Raccont• di un uomo che venne al villaggio vendendo carne cotta per pochi soldi e tutti non sapevano capacitarsi di quella fortuna, poi il prete disse che si trattava di carne umana, e l'uomo fu fatto a pezzi dalla folla inferocita. Ma la notte stessa un tale del villaggio and• a scavare la fossa dell'ucciso e mangi• delle carni del cannibale, cos che, quando fu scoperto, il villaggio condann• a morte anche lui. Ma Salvatore non mi raccont• solo questa storia. A parole mozze, impegnandomi a ricordare quel poco che sapevo di provenzale e di dialetti italiani, mi raccont• la storia della sua fuga dal villaggio natio, e il suo girovagare per il mondo. E nel suo racconto riconobbi molti che avevo gi… conosciuto o incontrato lungo la strada, e molti altri che conobbi dopo ne riconosco ora, s che non sono sicuro di non attribuirgli, a distanza di tempo, avventure e delitti che furono di altri, prima di lui e dopo di lui, e che ora nella mia mente stanca si appiattiscono a disegnare una sola immagine, per la forza appunto della immaginazione che, unendo il ricordo dell'oro a quello del monte, sa comporre l'idea di una montagna d'oro. Spesso durante il viaggio avevo udito nominare da Guglielmo i semplici, termine con cui taluni suoi confratelli designavano non solo il popolo, ma al tempo stesso gli indotti. Espressione che mi parve sempre generica, perch‚ nelle citt… italiane avevo incontrato uomini di mercatura e artigiani che non erano chierici ma che non erano indotti, anche se le loro conoscenze si manifestavano attraverso l'uso del volgare. E, per dire, alcuni dei tiranni che governavano in quel tempo la penisola, erano ignari di scienza teologica, e medica, e di logica, e di latino, ma non erano certo dei semplici o degli sprovveduti. Perci• credo che anche il mio maestro, quando parlava dei semplici, usasse un concetto piuttosto semplice. Ma indubbiamente Salvatore era un semplice, veniva da una campagna provata, da secoli, dalla carestia e dalle prepotenze dei signori feudali. Era un semplice ma non era uno sciocco. Aspirava a un mondo diverso, che, nei tempi in cui fugg dalla casa dei suoi, a quel che mi disse, prendeva l'aspetto del paese di Cuccagna, dove dagli alberi, che trasudano miele, crescono forme di cacio e salsicciotti profumati. Spinto da questa speranza, quasi rifiutando di riconoscere questo mondo come una valle di lacrime, in cui (come mi hanno insegnato) anche l'ingiustizia Š stata predisposta dalla provvidenza per mantenere l'equilibrio delle cose, onde il disegno spesso ci sfugge, Salvatore viaggi• per varie terre, dal suo Monferrato nativo verso la Liguria, e poi su dalla Provenza alle terre del re di Francia. Salvatore vag• per il mondo, questuando, rubacchiando, fingendosi ammalato, ponendosi al servizio transitorio di qualche signore, di nuovo prendendo la via della foresta, della strada maestra. Dal racconto che mi fece me lo vidi associato a quelle bande di vaganti che poi, negli anni che seguirono, sempre pi— vidi aggirarsi per l'Europa: falsi monaci, ciarlatani, giuntatori, arcatori, pezzenti e straccioni, lebbrosi e storpiati, ambulanti, girovaghi, cantastorie, chierici senza patria, studenti itineranti, bari, giocolieri, mercenari invalidi, giudei erranti, scampati dagli infedeli con lo spirito distrutto, folli, fuggitivi colpiti da bando, malfattori con le orecchie mozzate, sodomiti, e tra loro artigiani ambulanti, tessitori, calderai, seggiolai, arrotini, impagliatori, muratori, e ancora manigoldi di ogni risma, bari, birboni, baroni, bricconi, gaglioffi, guidoni, trucconi, calcanti, protobianti, paltonieri, e canonici e preti simoniaci e barattieri, e gente che viveva ormai sulla credulit… altrui, falsari di bolle e sigilli papali, venditori di indulgenze, falsi paralitici che si sdraiavano alle porte delle chiese, vaganti in fuga dai conventi, venditori di reliquie, perdonatori, indovini e chiromanti, negromanti, guaritori, falsi questuanti, e fornicatori di ogni risma, corruttori di monache e di fanciulle con inganni e violenze, simulatori di idropisia, epilessia, emorroidi, gotta e piaghe, nonch‚ follia melanconica. Ve n'erano che si applicavano impiastri sul corpo per fingere ulcere inguaribili, altri che si riempivano la bocca di una sostanza color sangue per simulare sbocchi di mal sottile, bricconi che fingevano d'esser deboli d'un dei loro membri, portando bastoni senza necessit… e contraffacendo il mal caduco, rogne, bubboni, gonfiori, applicando bende, tinture di zafferano, portando ferri alle mani, fasce alla testa, intrufolandosi puzzolenti nelle chiese e lasciandosi cadere di colpo nelle piazze, sputando bava e strabuzzando gli occhi, gettando dalle narici sangue fatto di succo di more e vermiglione, per strappare cibo o danaro alle genti timorate che ricordavano gli inviti dei santi padri all'elemosina: dividi con l'affamato il tuo pane, conduci in casa chi non ha tetto, visitiamo Cristo, accogliamo Cristo, vestiamo Cristo perch‚ come l'acqua purga il fuoco cos l'elemosina purga i nostri peccati. Anche dopo i fatti che narro, lungo il corso del Danubio molti ne vidi e ancora ne vedo di questi ciarlatani che avevano loro nomi e loro suddivisioni in legioni, come i demoni: accapponi, lotori, protomedici, pauperes verecundi, morghigeri, affamiglioli, crociarii, alacerbati, reliquiari, affarinati, falpatori, iucchi, spectini, cochini, appezzenti e attarantati, acconi e admiracti, mutuatori, attremanti, cagnabaldi, falsibordoni, accadenti, alacrimanti e affarfanti. Era come una melma che scorreva per i sentieri del nostro mondo, e fra essi si insinuavano predicatori in buona fede, eretici in cerca di nuove prede, agitatori di discordia. Era stato proprio papa Giovanni, sempre timoroso dei movimenti dei semplici che predicassero e praticassero la povert…, a scagliarsi contro i predicatori questuanti che, a suo dire, attiravano i curiosi inalberando vessilli dipinti a figure, predicavano ed estorcevano danaro. Era nel vero il papa simoniaco e corrotto equiparando frati questuanti che predicavano la povert… con queste bande di diseredati e di rapinatori? Io in quei giorni, dopo aver un poco viaggiato per la penisola italiana, non avevo pi— le idee chiare: avevo sentito dei frati di Altopascio che predicando minacciavano scomuniche e promettevano indulgenze, assolvevano da rapine e fratricidi, da omicidi e spergiuri dietro sborso di danaro, davano a intendere che nel loro ospedale si celebravano ogni giorno sino a cento messe, per cui raccoglievano donazioni, e che coi loro beni si dotavano duecento fanciulle povere. E avevo sentito parlare di frate Paolo Zoppo che nella foresta di Rieti viveva in romitorio e si vantava di aver avuto direttamente dallo Spirito Santo la rivelazione che l'atto carnale non era peccato: cos seduceva le sue vittime che chiamava sorelle obbligandole a darsi alla sferza sulla nuda carne, facendo in terra cinque genuflessioni in forma di croce, prima che egli presentasse le sue vittime a Dio e pretendesse da loro quello che chiamava il bacio della pace. Ma era vero? E cosa legava questi romiti che si dicevano illuminati ai frati dalla povera vita che percorrevano le vie della penisola facendo veramente penitenza, invisi al clero e ai vescovi di cui flagellavano i vizi e le rapine? Dal racconto di Salvatore, cos come si mescolava alle cose che io gi… sapevo per mia scienza, queste distinzioni non apparivano alla luce del giorno: tutto sembrava uguale a tutto. Talora mi pareva uno di quegli storpi accattoni di Turenna di cui narra la favola, che all'avvicinarsi della salma miracolosa di san Martino si diedero alla fuga temendo che il santo li guarisse togliendo cos loro la fonte dei loro guadagni, e il santo spietatamente li grazi• prima che raggiungessero il confine, punendoli della loro malvagit… col restituire loro l'uso degli arti. Talora invece il volto ferino del monaco si illuminava di luce dolcissima quando mi raccontava come, vivendo tra quelle bande, aveva ascoltato la parola di predicatori francescani, quanto lui alla macchia, e aveva capito che la vita povera ed errabonda che conduceva non doveva essere presa come una cupa necessit…, ma come un gesto gioioso di dedicazione, ed era entrato a far parte di sette e gruppi penitenziali di cui egli storpiava i nomi e definiva in modo assai improprio la dottrina. Ne dedussi che aveva incontrato patarini e valdesi, e forse catari, arnaldisti e umiliati, e che vagando per il mondo era passato di gruppo in gruppo, gradatamente assumendo come missione la sua condizione di vagante, e facendo per il Signore quello che prima faceva per il suo ventre. Ma come, e sino a quando? A quanto capii, una trentina di anni innanzi, egli si era aggregato a un convento di minoriti in Toscana e ivi aveva indossato il saio di san Francesco, senza prendere gli ordini. L , credo, aveva appreso quel tanto di latino che parlava, mescolandolo con le parlate di tutti i posti in cui, povero senza patria, era stato, e di tutti i compagni di vagabondaggio che aveva incontrato, dai mercenari delle mie terre ai bogomili dalmati. L si era dato a vita di penitenza, diceva (penitenziagite, mi citava con occhi ispirati, e di nuovo udii la formula che aveva incuriosito Guglielmo), ma a quanto pare anche i minori presso cui stava avevano idee confuse perch‚, in ira verso il canonico della chiesa vicina, accusato di rapine e altre nefandezze, gli invasero un giorno la casa e lo fecero rotolar dalle scale, s che il peccatore ne mor , poi saccheggiarono la chiesa. Per il che il vescovo invi• degli armati, i frati si dispersero e Salvatore vag• a lungo nell'alta Italia con una banda di fraticelli, ovvero di minoriti questuanti senza pi— legge e disciplina. Di qui ripar• nel Tolosano, dove gli avvenne una strana storia, mentre si infiammava al racconto, che udiva, delle grandi imprese dei crociati. Una massa di pastori e di umili, in grande schiera, si riun un giorno per passare il mare e combattere contro i nemici della fede. Li chiamarono pastorelli. In effetti essi volevano sfuggire alla loro terra maledetta. C'erano due capi, che ispirarono loro delle false teorie, un sacerdote che era stato privato della sua chiesa per la sua condotta e un monaco apostata dell'ordine di san Benedetto. Costoro avevano fatto uscire a tal punto di senno quegli sprovveduti che, correndo a frotte dietro di loro, anche ragazzi di sedici anni, contro il volere dei genitori, portando con s‚ solo una bisaccia e un bastone, senza danaro, lasciati i loro campi, li seguivano come un gregge, e formavano una gran massa. Ormai non seguivano pi— n‚ ragione n‚ giustizia, ma solo la forza e la loro volont…. Il trovarsi tutti insieme, finalmente liberi e con una oscura speranza di terre promesse, li rese come ebbri. Percorrevano i villaggi e le citt… prendendosi tutto, e se uno di essi veniva arrestato essi assalivano le prigioni e lo liberavano. Quando entrarono nella fortezza di Parigi per far uscire alcuni loro compagni che i signori avevano fatto arrestare, poich‚ il prevosto di Parigi tentava di opporre resistenza, lo colpirono e lo gettarono gi— per i gradini della fortezza e infransero le porte del carcere. Poi si schierarono a battaglia nel prato di san Germano. Ma nessuno ard farsi contro di loro, e uscirono da Parigi dirigendosi verso l'Aquitania. E uccidevano tutti gli ebrei che incontravano qua e l… e li spogliavano dei loro beni... "Perch‚ gli ebrei?" chiesi a Salvatore. E mi rispose: "E perch‚ no?" E mi spieg• che per tutta la vita avevano appreso dai predicatori che gli ebrei erano i nemici della cristianit… e accumulavano quei beni che a essi erano negati. Gli chiesi se non era per• vero che i beni venivano accumulati dai signori e dai vescovi, attraverso le decime, e che quindi i pastorelli non combattevano i loro veri nemici. Mi rispose che, quando i veri nemici sono troppo forti, bisogna pur scegliere dei nemici pi— deboli. Riflettei che per questo i semplici son detti tali. Solo i potenti sanno sempre con grande chiarezza chi siano i loro nemici veri. I signori non volevano che i pastorelli mettessero a repentaglio i loro beni e fu una grande fortuna per loro che i capi dei pastorelli insinuassero l'idea che molte delle ricchezze stavano presso gli ebrei. Chiesi chi aveva messo in capo alla folla che bisognava attaccare gli ebrei. Salvatore non ricordava. Credo che quando si radunano tante folle seguendo una promessa e chiedendo subito qualcosa, non si sappia mai chi parla tra di loro. Pensai che i loro capi si erano educati nei conventi e nelle scuole vescovili, e parlavano il linguaggio dei signori, anche se lo traducevano in termini comprensibili a pastori. E i pastori non sapevano dove stesse il papa, ma sapevano dove stavano gli ebrei. Insomma, presero d'assedio un'alta e massiccia torre del re di Francia, dove gli ebrei spaventati erano corsi in massa a rifugiarsi. E gli ebrei usciti sotto le mura della torre si difendevano coraggiosamente e spietatamente, lanciando legna e pietre. Ma i pastorelli appiccarono il fuoco alla porta della torre, tormentando gli ebrei asserragliati col fumo e col fuoco. E gli ebrei non potendo salvarsi, preferendo uccidersi piuttosto che morire per mano dei non circoncisi, chiesero a uno di loro, che sembrava il pi— coraggioso, di ucciderli con la spada. Egli acconsent , e ne uccise quasi cinquecento. Poi usc dalla torre coi figli degli ebrei, e chiese ai pastorelli di essere battezzato. Ma i pastorelli gli dissero: tu hai fatto una tale strage della tua gente e ora pretendi di sottrarti alla morte, e lo fecero a pezzi, risparmiando i bambini, che fecero battezzare. Poi si diressero verso Carcassone, compiendo molte sanguinose rapine durante il loro cammino. Allora il re di Francia avvert che essi avevano passato il limite e ordin• che si opponesse loro resistenza in ogni citt… in cui passavano e si difendessero persino gli ebrei come fossero uomini del re... Perch‚ il re divenne cos sollecito degli ebrei, a quel punto? Forse perch‚ divenne sospettoso di quello che i pastorelli avrebbero potuto fare in tutto il regno, e che il loro numero crescesse troppo. Allora sent tenerezza anche per gli ebrei, sia perch‚ gli ebrei erano utili ai commerci del regno, sia perch‚ occorreva ora distruggere i pastorelli, e bisognava che i buoni cristiani tutti trovassero ragione di piangere sui loro delitti. Ma molti cristiani non obbedirono al re, pensando che non era giusto difendere gli ebrei, che erano sempre stati nemici della fede cristiana. E in molte citt… la gente del popolo che aveva dovuto pagare usura agli ebrei, era felice che i pastorelli li punissero per la loro ricchezza. Allora il re comand• sotto pena di morte di non dare aiuto ai pastorelli. Raccolse un numeroso esercito e li attacc• e molti di loro furono uccisi, altri si sottrassero con la fuga e si rifugiarono nelle foreste dove perirono di stenti. In breve tutti quanti furono annientati. E l'incaricato del re li cattur• e li impicc• a venti o trenta per volta agli alberi pi— grandi, perch‚ la vista dei loro cadaveri servisse di esempio eterno e nessuno ardisse pi— turbare la pace del regno. Il fatto singolare Š che Salvatore mi raccont• questa storia come se si trattasse di una virtuosissima impresa. E infatti rimaneva convinto che la folla dei pastorelli si era mossa per conquistare il sepolcro di Cristo e liberarlo dagli infedeli, e non mi fu possibile fargli credere che questa bellissima conquista era gi… stata fatta, ai tempi di Pietro l'Eremita e di santo Bernardo, e sotto il regno di Luigi il santo di Francia. Comunque Salvatore non and• dagli infedeli perch‚ dovette allontanarsi al pi— presto dalle terre francesi. Pass• nel novarese, mi disse, ma su quanto avvenne a questo punto fu molto vago. E infine arriv• a Casale, dove si fece accogliere nel convento dei minoriti (e qui credo avesse incontrato Remigio), proprio ai tempi in cui molti di essi, perseguitati dal papa, cambiavano di saio e cercavano rifugio presso monasteri d'altro ordine, per non finir bruciati. Come infatti ci aveva raccontato Ubertino. A causa delle sue lunghe esperienze in molti lavori manuali (che aveva fatte e per fini disonesti quando vagava libero e per fini santi quando vagava per amor di Cristo), Salvatore fu subito preso dal cellario come proprio aiutante. Ed ecco perch‚ da molti anni stava colaggi—, poco interessato ai fasti dell'ordine, molto all'amministrazione della cantina e della dispensa, libero di mangiare senza rubare e di lodare il Signore senza essere bruciato. Questa fu la storia che appresi da lui, tra un boccone e l'altro, e mi chiesi cosa avesse inventato e cosa avesse taciuto. Lo guardai con curiosit…, non per la singolarit… della sua esperienza, ma anzi proprio perch‚ quanto gli era avvenuto mi pareva epitome splendida di tanti eventi e movimenti che rendevano affascinante e incomprensibile l'Italia di quel tempo. Cosa era emerso da quei discorsi? L'immagine di un uomo dalla vita avventurosa, capace anche di uccidere un proprio simile senza rendersi conto del proprio delitto. Ma, bench‚ a quel tempo ogni offesa alla legge divina mi sembrasse uguale a un'altra, cominciavo gi… a capire alcuni dei fenomeni di cui udivo parlare, e comprendevo che un conto Š il massacro che una folla, presa da rapimento quasi estatico, e scambiando le leggi del diavolo con quelle del Signore, poteva compiere, e un altro conto Š il delitto individuale perpetrato a sangue freddo, nel silenzio e nell'astuzia. E non mi pareva che Salvatore potesse essersi macchiato di un crimine siffatto. D'altra parte volevo scoprire qualcosa sulle insinuazioni fatte dall'Abate, ed ero ossessionato dall'idea di fra Dolcino, di cui non sapevo quasi nulla. E pure il suo fantasma pareva aleggiare su molte conversazioni che avevo udito in quei due giorni. Cos gli domandai a bruciapelo: "Nei tuoi viaggi non hai mai conosciuto fra Dolcino?" La reazione di Salvatore fu singolare. Sbarr• gli occhi, se mai avesse potuto averli ancora pi— sbarrati, si segn• ripetutamente, mormor• alcune frasi rotte, in un linguaggio che quella volta veramente non capii. Ma mi parvero frasi di diniego. Sino ad allora mi aveva guardato con simpatia e fiducia, direi con amicizia. In quell'istante mi guard• quasi con astio. Poi con un pretesto se ne and•. Ormai non potevo pi— resistere. Chi era questo frate che incuteva terrore a chiunque lo udisse nominare? Decisi che non potevo restare pi— a lungo in preda al mio desiderio di sapere. Un'idea mi attravers• la mente. Ubertino! Lui stesso aveva fatto quel nome, la prima sera che lo incontrammo, lui sapeva tutto delle vicende chiare ed oscure di frati, fraticelli e altre genie di quegli ultimi anni. Dove potevo trovarlo a quell'ora? certamente in chiesa, immerso nella preghiera. E l , visto che godevo di un momento di libert…, mi recai. Non lo trovai, e anzi non lo trovai sino a sera. E cos rimasi con la mia curiosit…, mentre accadevano gli altri fatti di cui devo ora raccontare. Nona. Dove Guglielmo parla ad Adso del gran fiume ereticale, della funzione dei semplici nella chiesa, dei suoi dubbi sulla conoscibilit… delle leggi generali, e quasi per inciso racconta come ha decifrato i segni negromantici lasciati da Venanzio. Trovai Guglielmo nella fucina, che lavorava con Nicola, entrambi assai assorti dal loro lavoro. Avevano disposto sul banco tanti minuscoli dischi di vetro, forse gi… pronti per essere inseriti nelle giunture di una vetrata, e alcuni ne avevano ridotto con gli strumenti acconci allo spessore voluto. Guglielmo li provava mettendoseli davanti agli occhi. Nicola dal canto suo stava dando disposizioni ai fabbri perch‚ costruissero la forcella in cui i vetri buoni avrebbero poi dovuto essere incastonati. Guglielmo brontolava irritato perch‚ sino a quel punto la lente che pi— lo soddisfaceva era color smeraldo ed egli, diceva, non voleva vedere le pergamene come fossero prati. Nicola si allontan• per sorvegliare i fabbri. Mentre trafficava con i suoi dischetti, gli raccontai del mio dialogo con Salvatore. "L'uomo ha avuto varie esperienze," disse, "forse Š stato davvero coi dolciniani. Questa abbazia Š proprio un microcosmo, quando avremo qui i legati di papa Giovanni e fra Michele saremo davvero al completo. "Maestro," gli dissi, "io non capisco pi— nulla." "A proposito di che, Adso?" "Primo, circa le differenze tra gruppi eretici. Ma di questo vi chieder• dopo. Ora sono afflitto dal problema stesso della differenza. Ho avuto l'impressione che parlando con Ubertino voi tentaste di dimostrargli che sono tutti eguali, santi ed eretici. E invece parlando con l'Abate voi vi sforzavate di spiegargli la differenza tra eretico ed eretico, e tra eretico e ortodosso. CioŠ, voi rimproveravate a Ubertino di ritenere diversi coloro che in fondo erano uguali, e all'Abate di ritenere uguali coloro che in fondo erano diversi." Guglielmo pos• per un istante le lenti sul tavolo. "Mio buon Adso," disse, "cerchiamo di porre delle distinzioni, e distinguiamo pure nei termini delle scuole di Parigi. Allora, dicono lass—, tutti gli uomini hanno una stessa forma sostanziale, o mi sbaglio?" "Certo," dissi, fiero del mio sapere, "sono animali ma razionali, e il loro proprio Š di essere capaci di ridere." "Benissimo. Per• Tommaso Š diverso da Bonaventura, e Tommaso Š grasso mentre Bonaventura Š magro, e persino pu• accadere che Uguccione sia cattivo mentre Francesco Š buono, e Aldemaro Š flemmatico mentre Agilulfo Š bilioso. O no?" "Indubbiamente Š cos ." "E allora ci• significa che c'Š identit…, in uomini diversi, quanto alla loro forma sostanziale e diversit… quanto agli accidenti, ovvero quanto alle loro terminazioni superficiali." "E' senz'altro cos ." "E allora quando dico a Ubertino che la stessa natura umana, nella complessit… delle sue operazioni, presiede sia all'amore del bene che all'amore del male, cerco di convincere Ubertino dell'identit… dell'umana natura. Quando poi dico all'Abate che v'Š differenza tra un cataro e un valdese, insisto sulla variet… dei loro accidenti. E vi insisto perch‚ accade che si bruci un valdese attribuendogli gli accidenti di un cataro e viceversa. E quando si brucia un uomo si brucia la sua sostanza individua, e si riduce a puro nulla quello che era un concreto atto di esistere, perciostesso buono, almeno agli occhi di Dio che lo manteneva all'essere. Ti pare una buona ragione per insistere sulle differenze?" "S maestro," risposi con entusiasmo. "E ora ho capito perch‚ parlate cos , e apprezzo la vostra buona filosofia!" "Non Š la mia," disse Guglielmo, "e non so neppure se sia quella buona. Ma l'importante Š che tu abbia capito. Veniamo ora al tuo secondo quesito." "E' che," dissi, "credo di essere un buono a nulla. Non riesco pi— a distinguere la differenza accidentale tra valdesi, catari, poveri di Lione, umiliati, beghini, pinzocheri, lombardi, gioachimiti, patarini, apostolici, poveri lombardi, arnaldisti, guglielmiti, seguaci del libero spirito e luciferini. Come devo fare?" "Oh povero Adso," rise Guglielmo dandomi un affettuoso schiaffetto sulla nuca, "non hai mica torto! Vedi, Š come se negli ultimi due secoli, e ancora prima, questo nostro mondo fosse stato percorso da soffi di insofferenza, speranza e disperazione, tutti insieme... Oppure no, non Š una buona analogia. Pensa a un fiume, denso e maestoso, che corre per miglia e miglia entro argini robusti, e tu sai dove sia il fiume, dove l'argine, dove la terra ferma. A un certo punto il fiume, per stanchezza, perch‚ ha corso per troppo tempo e troppo spazio, perch‚ si avvicina il mare, che annulla in s‚ tutti i fiumi, non sa pi— cosa sia. Diventa il proprio delta. Rimane forse un ramo maggiore, ma molti se ne diramano, in ogni direzione, e alcuni riconfluiscono gli uni negli altri, e non sai pi— cosa sia origine di cosa, e talora non sai cosa sia fiume ancora, e cosa gi… mare..." "Se capisco la vostra allegoria, il fiume Š la citt… di Dio, o il regno dei giusti, che si sta avvicinando al millennio, e in questa incertezza esso non tiene pi—, nascono falsi e veri profeti e tutto confluisce nella gran piana dove avr… luogo l'Armageddon..." "Non pensavo proprio a questo. Ma Š anche vero che tra noi francescani Š sempre viva l'idea di una terza et… e dell'avvento del regno dello Spirito Santo. No, piuttosto cercavo di farti capire come il corpo della chiesa, che Š stato per secoli anche il corpo della societ… tutta, il popolo di Dio, Š diventato troppo ricco, e denso, e trascina con s‚ le scorie di tutti i paesi che ha attraversato, e ha perso la propria purezza. I rami del delta sono, se vuoi, altrettanti tentativi del fiume di correre il pi— presto possibile al mare, ovvero al momento della purificazione. Ma la mia allegoria era imperfetta, serviva solo a dirti come i rami dell'eresia e dei movimenti di rinnovamento, quando il fiume non tiene pi—, siano molti, e si confondano. Puoi anche aggiungere alla mia pessima allegoria l'immagine di qualcuno che tenta di ricostruire a viva forza gli argini del fiume, ma non ce la fa. E alcuni rami del delta vengono interrati, altri ricondotti per canali artificiali al fiume, altri ancora vengono lasciati scorrere, perch‚ non si pu• trattenere tutto ed Š bene che il fiume perda parte della propria acqua se vuole mantenersi integro nel suo corso, se vuole avere un corso riconoscibile." "Capisco sempre di meno." "Anch'io. Non sono buono a parlare in modo parabolico. Dimentica questa storia del fiume. Cerca piuttosto di capire come molti dei movimenti che hai nominato sono nati almeno duecento anni fa e sono gi… morti, altri sono recenti..." "Ma quando si parla di eretici si nominano tutti insieme." "E' vero, ma questo Š uno dei modi in cui l'eresia si diffonde e uno dei modi in cui viene distrutta." "Non capisco di nuovo." "Mio Dio, come Š difficile. Bene. Immagina che tu sia un riformatore dei costumi e raduni alcuni compagni sulla vetta di un monte, per vivere in povert…. E dopo un poco vedi che molti vengono a te, anche da terre lontane, e ti considerano un profeta, o un nuovo apostolo, e ti seguono. Vengono davvero per te o per quello che dici?" "Non so, lo spero. Perch‚ altrimenti?" "Perch‚ hanno udito dai loro padri storie di altri riformatori, e leggende di comunit… pi— o meno perfette, e pensano che questa sia quella e quella questa." "Cos ogni movimento eredita i figli degli altri." "Certo, perch‚ vi accorrono in massima parte i semplici, che non hanno sottigliezza dottrinale. Eppure i movimenti di riforma dei costumi nascono in luoghi e modi diversi e con diverse dottrine. Per esempio si confondono sovente i catari e i valdesi. Ma vi Š tra essi una grande differenza. I valdesi predicavano una riforma dei costumi all'interno della chiesa, i catari predicavano una chiesa diversa, una diversa visione di Dio e della morale. I catari pensavano che il mondo fosse diviso tra le forze opposte del bene e del male, e avevano costituito una chiesa in cui si distinguevano i perfetti dai semplici credenti, e avevano i loro sacramenti e i loro riti; avevano costituito una gerarchia molto rigida, quasi quanto quella della nostra santa madre chiesa e non pensavano affatto a distruggere ogni forma di potere. Il che ti spiega perch‚ aderirono ai catari anche uomini di comando, possidenti, feudatari. N‚ pensavano di riformare il mondo, perch‚ l'opposizione tra bene e male per essi non potr… mai essere composta. I valdesi invece (e con loro gli arnaldisti o i poveri lombardi) volevano costruire un mondo diverso su un ideale di povert…, per questo accoglievano i diseredati, e vivevano in comunit… del lavoro delle loro mani. I catari rifiutavano i sacramenti della chiesa, i valdesi no, rifiutavano solo la confessione auricolare." "Ma perch‚ allora vengono confusi e se ne parla come della stessa mala pianta?" "Te l'ho detto, quello che li fa vivere Š anche quello che li fa morire. Si arricchiscono di semplici che sono stati stimolati da altri movimenti e che credono che si tratti dello stesso moto di rivolta e di speranza; e sono distrutti dagli inquisitori che attribuiscono agli uni gli errori degli altri, e se i settatori di un movimento hanno commesso un delitto, questo delitto sar… attribuito a ciascun settatore di ciascun movimento. Gli inquisitori hanno torto secondo ragione, perch‚ mettono insieme dottrine contrastanti; hanno ragione secondo il torto degli altri, perch‚ come nasce un movimento, verbigratia, di arnaldisti in una citt…, vi convergono anche coloro che sarebbero stati o erano stati catari o valdesi altrove. Gli apostoli di fra Dolcino predicavano la distruzione fisica dei chierici e dei signori, e commisero molte violenze; i valdesi sono contrari alla violenza, e cos i fraticelli. Ma sono sicuro che ai tempi di fra Dolcino convenirono nel suo gruppo molti che avevano gi… seguito la predicazione dei fraticelli o dei valdesi. I semplici non possono scegliersi la loro eresia, Adso, si aggrappano a chi predica nella loro terra, a chi passa per il villaggio o per la piazza. E' su questo che giocano i loro nemici. Presentare agli occhi del popolo una sola eresia, che magari consigli al tempo stesso e il rifiuto del piacere sessuale e la comunione dei corpi, Š buona arte predicatoria: perch‚ mostra gli eretici un solo intrico di diaboliche contraddizioni che offendono il senso comune. "Quindi non vi Š rapporto tra essi ed Š per inganno del demonio che un semplice che avrebbe voluto essere gioachimita o spirituale cade nelle mani di catari o viceversa?" "E invece non Š cos . Cerchiamo di ricominciare da capo, Adso, e ti assicuro che cerco di spiegarti una cosa sulla quale neppure io credo di possedere la verit…. Penso che l'errore sia di credere che prima venga l'eresia, poi i semplici che vi si danno (e vi si dannano). In verit… prima viene la condizione dei semplici, poi l'eresia." "E come?" "Tu hai chiara la visione della costituzione del popolo di Dio. Un grande gregge, pecore buone, e pecore cattive, tenute a freno da cani mastini, i guerrieri, ovvero il potere temporale, l'imperatore e i signori, sotto la guida dei pastori, i chierici, gli interpreti della parola divina. L'immagine Š piana." "Ma non Š vera. I pastori combattono coi cani perch‚ ciascuno dei due vuole i diritti degli altri." "E' vero, ed Š appunto questo che rende imprecisa la natura del gregge. Persi come sono a dilaniarsi a vicenda, cani e pastori non curano pi— il gregge. Una parte di esso ne rimane fuori." "Come fuori?" "Ai margini. Contadini, non sono contadini perch‚ non hanno la terra o quella che hanno non li nutre. Cittadini, non sono cittadini perch‚ non appartengono n‚ a un'arte n‚ ad altra corporazione, sono popolo minuto, preda di ciascuno. Hai visto talora nelle campagne gruppi di lebbrosi?" "S , una volta ne vidi cento insieme. Deformi, con la carne in disfacimento e tutta biancastra, sulle loro stampelle, le palpebre gonfie, gli occhi sanguinanti, non parlavano n‚ gridavano: squittivano, come topi. "Essi sono per il popolo cristiano gli altri, quelli che stanno ai margini del gregge. Il gregge li odia, essi odiano il gregge. Ci vorrebbero tutti morti, tutti lebbrosi come loro." "S , ricordo una storia di re Marco che doveva condannare Isotta la bella e stava facendola salire sul rogo, e vennero i lebbrosi e dissero al re che il rogo era pena da poco e che ve n'era una peggiore. E gli gridarono: dacci Isotta che appartenga a tutti noi, il male accende i nostri desideri, dalla ai tuoi lebbrosi, guarda, i nostri stracci sono incollati alle piaghe che gemono, lei che accanto a te si compiaceva delle ricche stoffe foderate di vaio e dei gioielli, quando vedr… la corte dei lebbrosi, quando dovr… entrare nei nostri tuguri e coricarsi con noi, allora riconoscer… davvero il suo peccato e rimpianger… questo bel fuoco di rovi!" "Vedo che per essere un novizio di san Benedetto hai delle curiose letture," motteggi• Guglielmo, e io arrossii, perch‚ sapevo che un novizio non dovrebbe leggere romanzi d'amore, ma tra noi giovanetti circolavano al monastero di Melk e li leggevamo a lume di candela di notte. "Ma non importa," riprese Guglielmo, "hai capito cosa volevo dire. I lebbrosi esclusi vorrebbero trascinare tutti nella loro rovina. E diverranno tanto pi— cattivi quanto pi— tu li escluderai, e quanto pi— tu te li rappresenti come una corte di lemuri che vogliono la tua rovina, tanto pi— loro saranno esclusi. San Francesco cap questo, e la sua prima scelta fu di andare a vivere tra i lebbrosi. Non si cambia il popolo di Dio se non si reintegrano nel suo corpo gli emarginati." "Ma voi parlavate di altri esclusi, non sono i lebbrosi a comporre i movimenti ereticali." "Il gregge Š come una serie di cerchi concentrici, dalle pi— ampie lontananze del gregge alla sua periferia immediata. I lebbrosi sono segno dell'esclusione in generale. San Francesco l'aveva capito. Non voleva solo aiutare i lebbrosi, ch‚ la sua azione si sarebbe ridotta a un ben povero e impotente atto di carit…. Voleva significare altro. Ti han raccontato della predica agli uccelli?" "Oh s , ho sentito questa storia bellissima e ho ammirato il santo che godeva della compagnia di quelle tenere creature di Dio," dissi con gran fervore. "Ebbene, ti hanno raccontato una storia sbagliata, ovvero la storia che l'ordine sta oggi ricostruendo. Quando Francesco parl• al popolo della citt… e ai suoi magistrati e vide che quelli non lo capivano, usc verso il cimitero e si mise a predicare a corvi e a gazze, a sparvieri, a uccelli di rapina che si cibavano di cadaveri." "Che cosa orrenda," dissi, "non erano dunque uccelli buoni!" "Erano uccelli da preda, uccelli esclusi, come i lebbrosi. Francesco pensava certo a quel verso dell'Apocalisse che dice: ho visto un angelo, levato nel sole, gridare con voce forte e dire a tutti gli uccelli che volavano nel sole, venite e radunatevi tutti al gran banchetto di Dio, mangiate la carne dei re, la carne dei tribuni e dei superbi, la carne dei cavalli e dei cavalieri, la carne dei liberi e degli schiavi, dei piccoli e dei grandi!" "Dunque Francesco voleva incitare gli esclusi alla rivolta?" "No, questo furono semmai Dolcino e i suoi. Francesco voleva richiamare gli esclusi, pronti alla rivolta, a far parte del popolo di Dio. Per ricomporre il gregge bisognava ritrovare gli esclusi. Francesco non c'Š riuscito e te lo dico con molta amarezza. Per reintegrare gli esclusi doveva agire all'interno della chiesa, per agire all'interno della chiesa doveva ottenere il riconoscimento della sua regola, da cui sarebbe uscito un ordine, e un ordine, come ne usc , avrebbe ricomposto l'immagine di un cerchio, al cui margine stanno gli esclusi. E allora capisci, ora, perch‚ ci sono le bande dei fraticelli e dei gioachimiti, che raccolgono intorno a loro gli esclusi, ancora una volta." "Ma non stavamo parlando di Francesco, bens di come l'eresia sia il prodotto dei semplici e degli esclusi." "Infatti. Parlavamo degli esclusi dal gregge delle pecore. Per secoli, mentre il papa e l'imperatore si dilaniavano nelle loro diatribe di potere, questi hanno continuato a vivere ai margini, essi i veri lebbrosi, di cui i lebbrosi sono solo la figura disposta da Dio perch‚ noi capissimo questa mirabile parabola e dicendo 'lebbrosi' capissimo 'esclusi, poveri, semplici, diseredati, sradicati dalle campagne, umiliati nelle citt…'. Non abbiamo capito, il mistero della lebbra Š rimasto a ossessionarci perch‚ non ne abbiamo riconosciuto la natura di segno. Esclusi com'erano dal gregge, tutti costoro sono stati pronti ad ascoltare, o a produrre, ogni predicazione che, richiamandosi alla parola di Cristo, in effetti mettesse sotto accusa il comportamento dei cani e dei pastori e promettesse che un giorno essi sarebbero stati puniti. Questo i potenti lo capirono sempre. La reintegrazione degli esclusi imponeva la riduzione dei loro privilegi, per questo gli esclusi che assumevano coscienza della loro esclusione andavano bollati come eretici, indipendentemente dalla loro dottrina. E costoro, dal canto loro, accecati dalla loro esclusione, non erano interessati veramente ad alcuna dottrina. L'illusione dell'eresia Š questa. Ciascuno Š eretico, ciascuno Š ortodosso, non conta la fede che un movimento offre, conta la speranza che propone. Tutte le eresie sono bandiera di una realt… dell'esclusione. Gratta l'eresia, troverai il lebbroso. Ogni battaglia contro l'eresia vuole solamente questo: che il lebbroso rimanga tale. Quanto ai lebbrosi cosa vuoi chiedere loro? Che distinguano nel dogma trinitario o nella definizione dell'eucarestia quanto Š giusto e quanto Š sbagliato? Suvvia Adso, questi sono giochi per noi uomini di dottrina. I semplici hanno altri problemi. E bada, li risolvono tutti nel modo sbagliato. Per questo diventano eretici." "Ma perch‚ taluni li appoggiano?" "Perch‚ servono al loro gioco, che di rado riguarda la fede, e pi— spesso la conquista del potere." "E' per questo che la chiesa di Roma accusa di eresia tutti i suoi avversari?" "E' per questo, ed Š per questo che riconosce come ortodossia quella eresia che pu• ricondurre entro il proprio controllo, o che deve accettare perch‚ Š diventata troppo forte, e non sarebbe bene averla come avversaria. Ma non c'Š una regola precisa, dipende dagli uomini, dalle circostanze. E questo vale anche per i signori laici. Cinquanta anni fa il comune di Padova emise un'ordinanza per cui chi uccideva un chierico era condannato all'ammenda di un danaro grosso..." "Niente!" "Appunto. Era un modo per incoraggiare l'odio popolare contro i chierici, la citt… era in lotta con il vescovo. Allora capisci perch‚, tempo fa, a Cremona i fedeli dell'impero aiutarono i catari, non per ragioni di fede, ma per mettere in imbarazzo la chiesa di Roma. Talora le magistrature cittadine incoraggiano gli eretici perch‚ traducono in volgare il vangelo: il volgare Š ormai la lingua delle citt…, il latino la lingua di Roma e dei monasteri. Oppure appoggiano i valdesi perch‚ affermano che tutti, uomini e donne, piccoli e grandi, possono insegnare e predicare e l'operaio che Š discepolo dopo dieci giorni ne cerca un altro di cui diventare maestro..." "E cos eliminano la differenza che rende insostituibili i chierici! Ma allora perch‚ accade poi che le stesse magistrature cittadine si rivoltino contro gli eretici e diano man forte alla chiesa per farli bruciare?" "Perch‚ si accorgono che la loro espansione metter… in crisi anche i privilegi dei laici che parlano in volgare. Nel concilio lateranense del 1179 (vedi che sono storie che risalgono a quasi duecento anni fa) Walter Map gi… metteva in guardia contro quello che sarebbe avvenuto dando credito a quegli uomini idioti e illetterati che erano i valdesi. Disse, se ben ricordo, che essi non hanno fissa dimora, girano a piedi nudi senza possedere nulla, tenendo tutto in comune, seguendo nudi il Cristo nudo; ora cominciano in questo modo umilissimo perch‚ sono esclusi, ma se si lascia loro troppo spazio cacceranno tutti. Per questo poi le citt… hanno favorito gli ordini mendicanti e noi francescani in particolare: perch‚ permettevamo di stabilire un rapporto armonico tra bisogno di penitenza e vita cittadina, tra la chiesa e i borghesi che si interessavano ai loro mercati..." "Si Š raggiunta l'armonia, allora, tra amor di Dio e amor dei traffici?" "No, si sono bloccati i movimenti di rinnovamento spirituale, si sono incanalati nei limiti di un ordine riconosciuto dal papa. Ma quello che serpeggiava sotto non Š stato incanalato. E' finito da un lato nei movimenti dei flagellanti che non fanno male a nessuno, nelle bande armate come quelle di fra Dolcino, nei riti stregoneschi come quelli dei frati di Montefalco di cui parlava Ubertino..." "Ma chi aveva ragione, chi ha ragione, chi ha sbagliato?" domandai smarrito. "Tutti avevano la loro ragione, tutti hanno sbagliato." "Ma voi," gridai quasi in un impeto di ribellione, "perch‚ non prendete posizione, perch‚ non mi dite dove sta la verit…?" Guglielmo stette alquanto in silenzio, sollevando verso la luce la lente alla quale stava lavorando. Poi la abbass• sul tavolo e mi mostr•, attraverso la lente, un ferro da lavoro: "Guarda," mi disse, "cosa vedi?" "Il ferro, un poco pi— grande." "Ecco, il massimo che si pu• fare Š guardare meglio." "Ma Š sempre lo stesso ferro!" "Anche il manoscritto di Venanzio sar… sempre lo stesso manoscritto quando avr• potuto leggerlo grazie a questa lente. Ma forse quando avr• letto il manoscritto conoscer• meglio una parte della verit…. E forse potremo rendere migliore la vita dell'abbazia." "Ma non basta!" "Sto dicendo pi— di quel che sembra, Adso. Non Š la prima volta che ti parlo di Ruggiero Bacone. Forse non fu l'uomo pi— saggio di tutti i tempi, ma io sono sempre stato affascinato dalla speranza che animava il suo amore per la sapienza. Bacone credeva nella forza, nei bisogni, nelle invenzioni spirituali dei semplici. Non sarebbe stato un buon francescano se non avesse pensato che i poveri, i diseredati, gli idioti e gli illetterati parlano spesso con la bocca di Nostro Signore. Se avesse potuto conoscerli da vicino, sarebbe stato pi— attento ai fraticelli che ai provinciali dell'ordine. I semplici hanno qualcosa in pi— dei dottori, che spesso si perdono alla ricerca di leggi generalissime. Essi hanno l'intuizione dell'individuale. Ma questa intuizione, da sola, non basta. I semplici avvertono una loro verit…, forse pi— vera di quella dei dottori della chiesa, ma poi la consumano in gesti irriflessi. Cosa bisogna fare? Dare la scienza ai semplici? Troppo facile, o troppo difficile. E poi quale scienza? Quella della biblioteca di Abbone? I maestri francescani si sono posti questo problema. Il grande Bonaventura diceva che i saggi devono portare a chiarezza concettuale la verit… implicita nei gesti dei semplici..." "Come il capitolo di Perugia e le dotte memorie di Ubertino che trasformano in decisioni teologiche il richiamo dei semplici alla povert…," dissi. "S , ma lo hai visto, avviene in ritardo e, quando avviene, la verit… dei semplici si Š gi… trasformata nella verit… dei potenti, buona pi— per l'imperatore Ludovico che per un frate di povera vita. Come restare vicini all'esperienza dei semplici mantenendone, per cos dire, la virt— operativa, la capacit… di operare per la trasformazione e il miglioramento del loro mondo? Questo era il problema di Bacone: 'Quod enim laicali ruditate turgescit non habet effectum nisi fortuito,' diceva. L'esperienza dei semplici ha esiti selvaggi e incontrollabili. 'Sed opera sapientiae certa lege vallantur et in finem debitum eficaciter diriguntur.' Che Š come dire che anche nella condotta delle cose pratiche, siano pure esse la meccanica, l'agricoltura o il governo di una citt…, ci vuole una sorta di teologia. Egli pensava che la nuova scienza della natura dovesse essere la nuova grande impresa dei dotti per coordinare, attraverso una diversa conoscenza dei processi naturali, i bisogni elementari che costituivano anche il coacervo disordinato, ma a suo modo vero e giusto, delle attese dei semplici. La nuova scienza, la nuova mag a naturale. Soltanto che per Bacone questa impresa doveva essere diretta dalla chiesa e credo che dicesse cos perch‚ ai suoi tempi la comunit… dei chierici si identificava con la comunit… dei sapienti. Oggi non Š pi— cos , nascono sapienti fuori dai monasteri, e dalle cattedrali, persino dalle universit…. Vedi per esempio in questo paese, il pi— grande filosofo del nostro secolo non Š stato un monaco, ma uno speziale. Dico di quel fiorentino di cui avrai sentito nominare il poema, che io non ho mai letto perch‚ non capisco il suo volgare, e per quanto ne so mi piacerebbe assai poco perch‚ vi vaneggia di cose molto lontane dalla nostra esperienza. Ma ha scritto, credo, le cose pi— sagge che ci sia dato di comprendere sulla natura degli elementi c del cosmo tutto, e sulla conduzione degli stati. Cos penso che, poich‚ anch'io e i miei amici riteniamo oggi che per la condotta delle cose umane non spetti alla chiesa ma all'assemblea del popolo legiferare, nello stesso modo in futuro spetter… alla comunit… dei dotti proporre questa nuovissima e umana teologia che Š filosofia naturale e mag a positiva." "Una bellissima impresa," dissi, "ma Š possibile?" "Bacone ci credeva." "E voi?" "Anch'io ci credevo. Ma per crederci occorrer… essere sicuri che i semplici hanno ragione perch‚ posseggono l'intuizione dell'individuale, che Š l'unica buona. Per• se l'intuizione dell'individuale Š l'unica buona, come potr… la scienza arrivare a ricomporre le leggi universali attraverso cui, e interpretando le quali, la mag a buona diventa operativa?" "Gi…," dissi, "come potr…?" "Non lo so pi—. Ho avuto tante discussioni a Oxford col mio amico Guglielmo di Occam, che ora Š ad Avignone. Mi ha seminato l'animo di dubbi. Perch‚ se solo l'intuizione dell'individuale Š giusta, il fatto che cause dello stesso genere abbiano effetti dello stesso genere Š proposizione difficile da provare. Uno stesso corpo pu• essere freddo o caldo, dolce o amaro, umido o secco, in un luogo e in un altro luogo no. Come posso scoprire il legame universale che rende ordinate le cose se non posso muovere un dito senza creare una infinit… di nuovi enti, poich‚ con tale movimento mutano tutte le relazioni di posizione tra il mio dito e tutti gli altri oggetti? Le relazioni sono i modi in cui la mia mente percepisce il rapporto tra enti singolari, ma quale Š la garanzia che questo modo sia universale e stabile?" "Ma voi sapete che a un certo spessore di un vetro corrisponde una certa potenza di visione, ed Š perch‚ lo sapete che potete ora costruire lenti uguali a quelle che avete perduto, altrimenti come potreste?" "Acuta risposta, Adso. In effetti io ho elaborato questa proposizione, che a spessore uguale deve corrispondere uguale potenza di visione. L'ho posta perch‚ altre volte ho avuto intuizioni individuali dello stesso tipo. Certo Š noto a chi esperimenta la propriet… curativa delle erbe che tutti gli individui erbacei della stessa natura hanno nel paziente, ugualmente disposto, effetti della stessa natura, e perci• lo sperimentatore formula la proposizione che ogni erba di tale tipo giova al febbricitante, o che ogni lente di tale tipo magnifica in uguale misura la visione dell'occhio. La scienza di cui parlava Bacone verte indubbiamente intorno a queste proposizioni. Bada, parlo di proposizioni sulle cose, non di cose. La scienza ha a che fare con le proposizioni e i suoi termini, e i termini indicano cose singolari. Capisci Adso, io devo credere che la mia proposizione funzioni, perch‚ l'ho appreso in base all'esperienza, ma per crederlo dovrei supporre che vi siano leggi universali, eppure non posso parlarne, perch‚ lo stesso concetto che esistano leggi universali, e un ordine dato delle cose, implicherebbe che Dio ne fosse prigioniero, mentre Dio Š cosa cos assolutamente libera che, se volesse, e di un solo atto della sua volont…, il mondo sarebbe altrimenti." "Quindi, se ben capisco, fate, e sapete perch‚ fate, ma non sapete perch‚ sapete che sapete quel che fate?" Devo dire con orgoglio che Guglielmo mi guard• con ammirazione: "Forse Š cos . In ogni modo questo ti dice perch‚ mi senta cos incerto della mia verit…, anche se ci credo." "Siete pi— mistico di Ubertino!" dissi maliziosamente. "Forse. Ma come vedi lavoro sulle cose di natura. E anche nell'indagine che stiamo svolgendo, non voglio sapere chi sia buono o chi sia malvagio, ma chi sia stato nello scriptorium ieri sera, chi abbia preso gli occhiali, chi abbia lasciato sulla neve le orme di un corpo che trascina un altro corpo, e dove sia Berengario. Questi sono fatti, poi prover• a legarli tra loro, se mai sia possibile, perch‚ Š difficile dire quale effetto sia dato da quale causa; basterebbe l'intervento di un angelo per cambiare tutto, perci• non c'Š da meravigliarsi se non si pu• dimostrare che una cosa sia la causa di un'altra cosa. Anche se bisogna provarci sempre, come sto facendo.' "E' una vita difficile, la vostra," dissi. "Ma ho trovato Brunello," esclam• Guglielmo, alludendo al cavallo di due giorni prima. "Allora c'Š un ordine del mondo!" gridai trionfante. "Allora c'Š un po' d'ordine in questa mia povera testa," rispose Guglielmo. In quel punto rientr• Nicola portando una forcella quasi finita e mostrandola trionfalmente. "E quando ci sar… questa forcella sul mio povero naso," disse Guglielmo, "forse la mia povera testa sar… ancora pi— ordinata." Venne un novizio a informarci che l'Abate voleva vedere Guglielmo, e lo attendeva in giardino. Il mio maestro fu costretto a rimandare i suoi esperimenti a pi— tardi e ci affrettammo verso il luogo dell'incontro. Mentre ci avviavamo Guglielmo si dette un colpo in fronte, come se si ricordasse solo a quel punto di qualcosa che aveva dimenticato. "A proposito," disse, "ho decifrato i segni cabalistici di Venanzio." "Tutti?! Quando?" "Quando dormivi. E dipende cosa intendi per tutti. Ho decifrato i segni apparsi alla fiamma, quelli che tu hai ricopiato. Gli appunti in greco devono attendere che io abbia nuove lenti.' "Allora? Si trattava del segreto del finis Africae?" "S , e la chiave era abbastanza facile. Venanzio disponeva dei dodici segni zodiacali e di otto segni per i cinque pianeti, i due luminari e la terra. Venti segni in tutto. Abbastanza per associarvi le lettere dell'alfabeto latino, dato che puoi usare la stessa lettera per esprimere il suono delle due iniziali di "unum" e di "velut". L'ordine delle lettere, lo sappiamo. Quale poteva essere l'ordine dei segni? Ho pensato all'ordine dei cieli, ponendo il quadrante zodiacale all'estrema periferia. Quindi, Terra, Luna, Mercurio, Venere, Sole, eccetera, e poi di seguito i segni zodiacali nella loro sequenza tradizionale, cos come li classifica anche Isidoro di Siviglia, a cominciare dall'Ariete e dal solstizio di primavera, finendo coi Pesci. Ora, se provi ad applicare questa chiave, ecco che il messaggio di Venanzio acquista un senso." Mi mostr• la pergamena, su cui aveva trascritto il messaggio in grandi lettere latine: "Secretum finis Africae manus supra idolum age primum et septimum de quatuor." "E' chiaro?" chiese. "La mano sopra l'idolo opera sul primo e sul settimo dei quattro..." ripetei scuotendo la testa. "Non Š chiaro affatto!" "Lo so. Bisognerebbe anzitutto sapere cosa Venanzio intendeva con "idolum". Una immagine, un fantasma, una figura? E poi, cosa saranno questi quattro che hanno un primo e un settimo? E che cosa bisogna farne? Muoverli, spingerli, tirarli?" "Allora non sappiamo nulla e siamo al punto di prima," dissi con gran disappunto. Guglielmo si arrest• e mi guard• con un'aria non del tutto benevola. "Ragazzo mio," disse, "hai di fronte a te un povero francescano che con le sue modeste conoscenze e quel poco di abilit… che deve alla infinita potenza del Signore Š riuscito in poche ore a decifrare una scrittura segreta che il suo autore era sicuro riuscisse ermetica per tutti tranne che per lui... e tu, miserabile furfante illetterato, ti permetti di dire che siamo al punto di prima?" Mi scusai con molta goffaggine. Avevo ferito la vanit… del mio maestro, eppure sapevo quanto egli andasse fiero della rapidit… e sicurezza delle sue deduzioni. Guglielmo aveva davvero compiuto un'opera degna di ammirazione e non era colpa sua se il callidissimo Venanzio non solo aveva celato quanto aveva scoperto sotto le spoglie di un oscuro alfabeto zodiacale, ma aveva anche elaborato un indecifrabile enigma. "Non importa, non importa, non scusarti," mi interruppe Guglielmo. "In fondo hai ragione, sappiamo ancora troppo poco. Andiamo " Vespri. Dove si parla ancora con l'Abate, Guglielmo ha alcune idee mirabolanti per decifrare l'enigma del labirinto, e ci riesce nel modo pi— ragionevole. Poi si mangia il casio in pastelletto. L'Abate ci attendeva con aria scura e preoccupata. Aveva in mano una carta. "Ho ricevuto ora una lettera dall'abate di Conques," disse. "Mi comunica il nome di colui a cui Giovanni ha affidato il comando dei soldati francesi, e la cura dell'incolumit… della legazione. Non Š un uomo d'arme, non Š un uomo di corte, e sar… al tempo stesso un membro della legazione." "Raro connubio di diverse virt—," disse Guglielmo inquieto. "Chi sar…?" "Bernardo Gui, o Bernardo Guidoni, come volete chiamarlo." Guglielmo esplose in una esclamazione nella sua lingua, che non capii, n‚ la cap l'Abate, e forse fu meglio per tutti, perch‚ la parola che Guglielmo disse sibilava in modo osceno. "La cosa non mi piace," aggiunse subito. "Bernardo Š stato per anni martello degli eretici nel tolosano e ha scritto una "Practica officii inquisitionis heretice pravitatis" a uso di tutti coloro che dovranno perseguire e distruggere valdesi, beghini, pinzocheri, fraticelli e dolciniani. "Lo so. Conosco il libro, mirabile di dottrina." "Mirabile di dottrina," ammise Guglielmo. "E' devoto a Giovanni che negli anni scorsi gli ha affidato molte missioni nelle Fiandre e qui nell'alta Italia. E anche quando Š stato nominato vescovo in Galizia non si Š mai fatto vedere nella sua diocesi e ha continuato l'attivit… inquisitoriale. Ora credevo si fosse ritirato nel vescovado di LodŠve, ma a quanto pare Giovanni lo rimette all'opera e proprio qui nell'Italia settentrionale. Perch‚ proprio Bernardo e perch‚ con responsabilit… degli armati...?" "La risposta c'Š," disse l'Abate, "e conferma tutti i timori che vi esprimevo ieri. Sapete bene anche se non volete ammetterlo con me che le posizioni sulla povert… di Cristo e della chiesa sostenute dal capitolo di Perugia, sia pure con dovizia di argomenti teologici, sono le stesse sostenute in modo molto meno prudente e con un comportamento meno ortodosso da molti movimenti ereticali. Ci vuole poco a dimostrare che le posizioni di Michele da Cesena, fatte proprie dall'imperatore, sono le stesse di quelle di Ubertino e di Angelo Clareno. E sin qui le due legazioni saranno d'accordo. Ma Gui potrebbe fare di pi—, e ne ha l'abilit…: cercher… di sostenere che le tesi di Perugia sono le stesse dei fraticelli, o degli pseudo apostoli. Siete d'accordo?" "Dite che le cose stanno cos o che Bernardo Gui dir… che stanno cos ?" "Diciamo che dico che lui lo dir…," concesse prudentemente l'Abate. "Ne convengo anch'io. Ma questo era previsto. Voglio dire, si sapeva che si sarebbe arrivati a questo anche senza la presenza di Bernardo. Al massimo Bernardo lo far… con pi— efficienza di tanti di quei curiali da poco, e si tratter… di discutere contro di lui con maggior sottigliezza." "S ," disse l'Abate, "ma a questo punto siamo di fronte alla questione suscitata ieri. Se non troviamo entro domani il colpevole di due o forse di tre delitti, dovr• concedere a Bernardo di esercitare una sorveglianza sulle cose dell'abbazia. Non posso celare a un uomo investito del potere di Bernardo (e per nostro mutuo accordo, ricordiamocelo) che qui all'abbazia sono avvenuti, stanno ancora avvenendo, fatti inesplicabili. Altrimenti, nel momento in cui egli lo scoprisse, nel momento che (Dio non voglia) avvenisse un nuovo fatto misterioso, egli avrebbe tutto il diritto di gridare al tradimento..." "E' vero," mormor• Guglielmo preoccupato. "Non c'Š nulla da fare. Bisogner… stare attenti, e vigilare su Bernardo che vigiler… sul misterioso assassino. Forse sar… un bene, Bernardo occupato a badare all'assassino sar… meno disponibile per intervenire nella discussione." "Bernardo occupato a scoprire l'assassino sar… una spina nel fianco della mia autorit…, ricordatevelo. Questa torbida vicenda mi impone per la prima volta di cedere parte del mio potere entro queste mura, ed Š un fatto nuovo non solo nella storia di questa abbazia, ma dello stesso ordine cluniacense. Farei qualsiasi cosa per evitarlo. E la prima cosa da fare sarebbe negare ospitalit… alle legazioni." "Prego ardentemente la sublimit… vostra di riflettere su questa grave decisione," disse Guglielmo. "Voi avete tra le mani una lettera dell'imperatore che vi invita caldamente a..." "So cosa mi lega all'imperatore," disse bruscamente l'Abate, "e lo sapete anche voi. E quindi sapete che purtroppo non posso recedere. Ma tutto questo Š molto brutto. Dov'Š Berengario, cosa gli Š accaduto, cosa state facendo?" "Sono solo un frate che ha condotto tanto tempo fa delle efficaci indagini inquisitorie. Voi sapete che non si trova la verit… in due giorni. E infine che potere mi avete concesso? Posso entrare nella biblioteca? Posso porre tutte le domande che voglio, sostenuto sempre dalla vostra autorit…?" "Non vedo il rapporto tra i delitti e la biblioteca," disse corrucciato l'Abate. "Adelmo era miniatore, Venanzio traduttore, Berengario aiuto bibliotecario..." spieg• pazientemente Guglielmo. "In questo senso tutti e sessanta i monaci hanno a che fare con la biblioteca, cos come hanno a che vedere con la chiesa. Perch‚ allora non cercate in chiesa? Frate Guglielmo, voi state conducendo una inchiesta per mio mandato e nei limiti in cui vi ho pregato di condurla. Per il resto, in questa cinta di mura, io sono il solo padrone dopo Dio, e per grazia sua. E questo varr… anche per Bernardo. D'altra parte," aggiunse in tono pi— mansueto, "non Š neppure detto che Bernardo sia qui proprio per l'incontro. L'abate di Conques mi scrive anche che scende in Italia per proseguire a sud. Mi dice pure che il papa ha pregato il cardinal Bertrando del Poggetto di salire da Bologna e recarsi qui per prendere il comando della legazione pontificia. Forse Bernardo viene qui per incontrarsi col cardinale." "Il che, in una prospettiva pi— ampia, sarebbe peggio. Bertrando Š il martello degli eretici nell'Italia centrale. Questo incontro tra due campioni della lotta antiereticale pu• annunciare una offensiva pi— vasta nel paese, per coinvolgere alla fine tutto il movimento francescano..." "E di questo informeremo subito l'imperatore," disse l'Abate, "ma in questo caso il pericolo non sarebbe immediato. Vigileremo. Addio." Guglielmo rimase un poco silenzioso mentre l'Abate si allontanava. Poi mi disse: "Soprattutto, Adso, cerchiamo di non farci prendere dalla fretta. Le cose non si risolvono rapidamente quando si devono accumulare tante minute esperienze individuali. Io torno al laboratorio, perch‚ senza le lenti non solo non potr• leggere il manoscritto ma non converr… neppure che si ritorni stanotte in biblioteca. Tu va a informarti se si sa qualcosa di Berengario." In quel momento ci corse incontro Nicola da Morimondo, latore di pessime notizie. Mentre cercava di molare meglio la lente migliore, quella su cui Guglielmo riponeva tante speranze, essa si era rotta. E un'altra, che poteva forse sostituirla, si era incrinata mentre provava a inserirla nella forcella. Nicola ci mostr• sconsolatamente il cielo. Era gi… l'ora del vespro e l'oscurit… stava scendendo. Per quel giorno non si sarebbe pi— potuto lavorare. Un'altra giornata perduta, convenne amaramente Guglielmo, reprimendo (come mi confess• dopo) la tentazione di afferrare alla gola il vetraio maldestro, il quale d'altra parte era gi… abbastanza umiliato. Lo lasciammo alla sua umiliazione e andammo a informarci circa Berengario. Naturalmente nessuno lo aveva trovato. Ci sentivamo a un punto morto. Passeggiammo un poco nel chiostro, incerti sul da farsi. Ma dopo breve vidi che Guglielmo stava assorto con lo sguardo perduto nell'aria, come se non vedesse nulla. Da poco si era tolto dal saio un rametto di quelle erbe che gli avevo visto raccogliere settimane prima, e lo stava masticando come se ne traesse una sorta di calma eccitazione. Infatti pareva assente, ma ogni tanto i suoi occhi si illuminavano come se nel vuoto della sua mente si fosse accesa una idea nuova; poi ripiombava in quella sua singolare e attiva ebetudine. A un tratto disse: "Certo, si potrebbe..." "Cosa?" chiesi. "Pensavo a un modo di orientarci nel labirinto. Non Š semplice da realizzare, ma sarebbe efficace... In fondo, l'uscita Š nel torrione orientale, e questo lo sappiamo. Ora supponi che noi avessimo una macchina che ci dice da che parte sta settentrione. Cosa accadrebbe?" "Che naturalmente basterebbe girare alla nostra destra e ci si rivolgerebbe verso oriente. Oppure basterebbe andare in senso contrario, e sapremmo di andare verso il torrione meridionale. Ma anche ammesso che esistesse una simile mag a, il labirinto Š appunto un labirinto, e appena dirigessimo a oriente incontreremmo una parete che ci impedirebbe di andare diritto, e perderemmo di nuovo la strada..." osservai. "S , ma la macchina di cui parlo segnerebbe sempre la direzione di settentrione, anche se noi avessimo mutato il cammino, e a ogni punto ci direbbe da quale parte voltare." "Sarebbe meraviglioso. Ma bisognerebbe avere questa macchina, ed essa dovrebbe essere capace di riconoscere settentrione di notte e in luogo chiuso, senza poter vedere n‚ il sole n‚ le stelle... E non credo che neppure il vostro Bacone possedesse una macchina simile!" risi. "E invece ti sbagli," disse Guglielmo, "perch‚ una macchina del genere Š stata costruita e alcuni navigatori l'hanno usata. Essa non ha bisogno delle stelle o del sole, perch‚ sfrutta la forza di una pietra meravigliosa, uguale a quella che abbiamo visto nell'ospedale di Severino, quella che attira il ferro. Ed Š stata studiata da Bacone e da un mago piccardo, Pietro da Maricourt, che ne ha descritto i molteplici usi." "E voi sapreste costruirla?" "Di per s‚ non sarebbe difficile. La pietra pu• essere usata per produrre molte mirabilia, tra cui una macchina che si muove perpetuamente senza alcuna forza esterna, ma la trovata pi— semplice Š stata anche descritta da un arabo, Baylek al Qabayaki. Prendi un vaso pieno d'acqua e vi poni a galleggiare un sughero in cui hai infilato un ago di ferro. Poi passi la pietra magnetica sopra la superficie dell'acqua, con un moto circolare, sino a che l'ago non acquista le stesse propriet… della pietra. E a quel punto l'ago, ma l'avrebbe fatto anche la pietra se avesse avuto la possibilit… di muovere intorno a un pernio, si dispone con la punta in direzione di settentrione, e se tu ti muovi col vaso, essa si volta sempre dalla parte di tramontana. Inutile che ti dica che se avrai segnato sul bordo del vaso, in relazione a tramontana, anche le posizioni di austro, aquilone e cos via, tu saprai sempre da che parte muoverti in biblioteca per raggiungere il torrione orientale." "Che cosa meravigliosa!" esclamai. "Ma perch‚ l'ago punta sempre a settentrione? La pietra attira il ferro, l'ho visto, e immagino che una immensa quantit… di ferro attiri la pietra. Ma allora... allora in direzione della stella polare, ai limiti estremi del globo, esistono le grandi miniere di ferro!" "Qualcuno ha suggerito infatti che sia cos . Salvo che l'ago non punta esattamente nella direzione della stella nautica, ma verso il punto d'incontro dei meridiani celesti. Segno che, come Š stato detto, 'hic lapis gerit in se similitudinem coeli', e i poli del magnete ricevono la loro inclinazione dai poli del cielo e non da quelli della terra. Il che Š un bell'esempio di movimento impresso a distanza e non per diretta causalit… materiale: un problema di cui si sta occupando il mio amico Giovanni di Gianduno, quando l'imperatore non gli chiede di far sprofondare Avignone nelle viscere della terra..." "Allora andiamo a prendere la pietra di Severino, e un vaso, e dell'acqua, e un sughero..." dissi eccitato. "Piano, piano," disse Guglielmo. "Non so perch‚, ma non ho mai visto una macchina che, perfetta nella descrizione dei filosofi, poi sia perfetta nel suo funzionamento meccanico. Mentre la roncola di un contadino, che nessun filosofo ha mai descritto, funziona come si deve... Ho paura che a girare per il labirinto con un lume in una mano e un vaso pieno d'acqua nell'altra... Aspetta, mi viene un'altra idea. La macchina segnerebbe settentrione anche se fossimo fuori dal labirinto, Š vero?" "S , ma a quel punto non ci servirebbe perch‚ avremmo il sole e le stelle..." dissi. "Lo so, lo so. Ma se la macchina funziona sia fuori sia dentro, perch‚ non dovrebbe essere cos anche per la nostra testa?" "La nostra testa? Certo che essa funziona anche fuori, e infatti da fuori sappiamo benissimo quale sia l'orientamento dell'Edificio! Ma Š quando siamo dentro che non capiamo pi— niente!" "Appunto. Ma dimentica ora la macchina. Il pensare alla macchina mi ha indotto a pensare alle leggi naturali e alle leggi del nostro pensiero. Ecco il punto: dobbiamo trovare da fuori un modo di descrivere l'Edificio come Š da dentro..." "E come?" "Lasciami pensare, non deve essere cos difficile..." "E il metodo di cui dicevate ieri? Non volevate percorrere il labirinto facendo segni col carbone?" "No," disse, "pi— ci penso, meno mi convince. Forse non riesco a ricordare bene la regola, o forse per girare in un labirinto bisogna avere una buona Arianna che ti attende alla porta tenendo il capo di un f lo. Ma non esistono fili cos lunghi. E anche se esistessero, ci• significherebbe (spesso le favole dicono la verit…) che si esce da un labirinto solo con un aiuto esterno. Dove le leggi dell'esterno siano uguali alle leggi dell'interno. Ecco, Adso, useremo le scienze matematiche. Solo nelle scienze matematiche, come dice AverroŠ, si identificano le cose note per noi e quelle note in modo assoluto." "Allora vedete che ammettete delle conoscenze universali." "Le conoscenze matematiche sono proposizioni costruite dal nostro intelletto in modo da funzionare sempre come vere, o perch‚ sono innate o perch‚ la matematica Š stata inventata prima delle altre scienze. E la biblioteca Š stata costruita da una mente umana che pensava in modo matematico, perch‚ senza matematica non fai labirinti. E quindi si tratta di confrontare le nostre proposizioni matematiche con le proposizioni del costruttore, e di questo confronto si pu• dare scienza perch‚ Š scienza di termini su termini. E in ogni caso smettila di trascinarmi in discussioni di metafisica. Che diavolo ti ha morso oggi? Piuttosto, tu che hai gli occhi buoni, prendi una pergamena, una tavoletta, qualcosa su cui far segni, e uno stilo... bene, ce l'hai, bravo Adso. Andiamo a fare un giro intorno all'Edificio, sino a che abbiamo ancora un poco di luce." Girammo dunque a lungo intorno all'Edificio. E cioŠ esaminammo da lontano i torrioni orientale, meridionale e occidentale, con le pareti che li collegavano. Perch‚ quanto al resto, dava sullo strapiombo, ma per ragioni di simmetria non doveva essere diverso da ci• che vedevamo. E quel che vedemmo, osserv• Guglielmo mentre mi faceva prendere precisi appunti sulla mia tavoletta, era che ogni muro aveva due finestre, e ogni torrione cinque. "Ora ragiona," mi disse il mio maestro. "Ogni stanza che abbiamo visto aveva una finestra..." "Meno quelle a sette lati," dissi. "Ed Š naturale, sono quelle al centro di ogni torre." "E meno alcune che trovammo senza finestre e non erano eptagonali." "Dimenticale. Prima troviamo la regola, poi cercheremo di giustificare le eccezioni. Dunque avremo all'esterno cinque stanze per ogni torre e due stanze per ogni muro, ciascuna con una finestra. Ma se da una stanza con finestra si procede verso l'interno dell'Edificio, si incontra un'altra sala con finestra. Segno che si tratta delle finestre interne. Ora quale forma ha il pozzo interno, quale lo si vede in cucina e nello scriptorium?" "Ottagonale," dissi. "Ottimo. E su ogni lato dell'ottagono, possono benissimo aprirsi due finestre. Questo vuol dire che per ogni lato dell'ottagono, ci sono due stanze interne? Giusto?" "S , ma le stanze senza finestra?" "Sono otto in tutto. Infatti la sala interna a ogni torrione, a sette lati, ha cinque pareti che danno su ciascuna delle cinque stanze di ogni torrione. Con cosa confinano le altre due pareti? Non con una stanza posta lungo i muri esterni, ch‚ vi sarebbero le finestre, n‚ con una disposta lungo l'ottagono, per le stesse ragioni, e perch‚ sarebbero allora stanze esageratamente lunghe. Prova infatti a tracciare un disegno di come possa apparire la biblioteca vista dall'alto. Vedi che in corrispondenza a ogni torre devono esserci due stanze che confinano con la stanza eptagonale e danno su due stanze che confinano con il pozzo ottagonale interno." Provai a tracciare il disegno che il mio maestro mi suggeriva e lanciai un grido di trionfo. "Ma allora sappiamo tutto! Lasciatemi contare... La biblioteca ha cinquantasei stanze, di cui quattro eptagonali e cinquantadue pi— o meno quadrate, e, di queste, otto sono senza finestre. mentre ventotto danno sull'esterno e sedici sull'interno!" "E i quattro torrioni hanno ciascuno cinque stanze di quattro lati e una di sette... La biblioteca Š costruita secondo un'armonia celeste a cui si possono attribuire vari e mirifici significati..." "Splendida scoperta," dissi, "ma allora perch‚ Š cos difficile orientarvisi?" "Perch‚ ci• che non risponde a nessuna legge matematica Š la disposizione dei varchi. Alcune stanze consentono il passaggio a pi— altre, alcune a una sola, e c'Š da chiedersi se non vi siano stanze che non consentono il passaggio a nessuna. Se consideri questo elemento, pi— la mancanza di luce e il nessun indizio fornito dalla posizione del sole (e vi aggiungi le visioni e gli specchi), capisci come il labirinto sia capace di confondere chiunque lo percorra, gi… agitato da un senso di colpa. D'altra parte pensa a come eravamo disperati noi ieri sera quando non riuscivamo pi— a trovare la strada. Il massimo di confusione raggiunto con il massimo di ordine: mi pare un calcolo sublime. I costruttori della biblioteca erano dei gran maestri." "Come faremo allora a orientarci?" "A questo punto non Š difficile. Con la mappa che tu hai tracciato, e che bene o male deve corrispondere al tracciato della biblioteca, appena saremo nella prima sala eptagonale, ci muoveremo in modo di trovare subito una delle due stanze cieche. Poi, voltando sempre a destra, dopo tre o quattro stanze, dovremmo essere di nuovo in un torrione, che non potr… essere che il torrione settentrionale, sino a tornare in un'altra stanza cieca, che a sinistra confiner… con la sala eptagonale, e a destra dovr… permetterci di ritrovare un tragitto analogo a quello che ti ho detto or ora, sino ad arrivare al torrione occidentale." "S , se tutte le stanze immettessero in tutte le stanze..." "Infatti. E per questo ci occorrer… la tua mappa, su cui segnare le pareti piene, in modo da sapere quali deviazioni stiamo facendo. Ma non sar… difficile.'' "Ma siamo sicuri che funzioner…?" chiesi perplesso, perch‚ mi pareva tutto troppo semplice. "Funzioner…," rispose Guglielmo. "Omnes enim causae effectuum naturalium dantur per lineas, angulos et figuras. Aliter enim impossibile est scire propter quid in illis," cit•. "Sono parole di uno dei grandi maestri di Oxford. Ma purtroppo non sappiamo ancora tutto. Abbiamo appreso come non perderci. Ora si tratta di sapere se c'Š una regola che governa la distribuzione dei libri nelle stanze. E i versetti dell'Apocalisse ci dicono assai poco, anche perch‚ molti si ripetono uguali in stanze diverse..." "Eppure il libro dell'apostolo avrebbe permesso di trovare ben pi— di cinquantasei versetti!" "Indubbiamente. Quindi solo alcuni versetti sono buoni. Strano. Come se ne avessero avuto meno di cinquanta, trenta, venti... Oh, per la barba di Merlino!" "Di chi?" "Non fa nulla, un mago delle mie terre... Hanno usato tanti versetti quante sono le lettere dell'alfabeto! Certo che Š cos ! Il testo dei versetti non conta, contano le lettere iniziali. Ogni stanza Š contrassegnata da una lettera dell'alfabeto, e tutte insieme compongono qualche testo che dobbiamo scoprire!" "Come un carme figurato, a forma di croce o di pesce!" "Pi— o meno, e probabilmente ai tempi in cui la biblioteca fu costituita questo tipo di carmi era molto in voga." "Ma da dove inizia il testo?" "Da un cartiglio pi— grande degli altri, dalla sala eptagonale del torrione d'ingresso... oppure... Ma certo, dalle frasi in rosso!" "Ma sono tante!" "E quindi ci saranno molti testi, o molte parole. Ora tu ricopi meglio e pi— in grande la tua mappa, poi visitando la biblioteca non solo segnerai col tuo stilo, e leggermente, le stanze da cui passiamo, e la posizione delle porte e delle pareti (nonch‚ delle finestre), ma anche la lettera iniziale del versetto che vi appare, e in qualche modo, come un buon miniatore, farai pi— grande le lettere in rosso." "Ma come accade," dissi ammirato, "che siete riuscito a risolvere il mistero della biblioteca guardandola da fuori e non l'avete risolto quando eravate dentro?" "Cos Dio conosce il mondo, perch‚ lo ha concepito nella sua mente, come dall'esterno, prima che fosse creato, mentre noi non ne conosciamo la regola, perch‚ vi viviamo dentro trovandolo gi… fatto." "Cos si possono conoscere le cose guardandole dal di fuori!" "Le cose dell'arte, perch‚ ripercorriamo nella nostra mente le operazioni dell'artefice. Non le cose della natura, perch‚ non sono opera della nostra mente." "Ma per la biblioteca ci basta, vero?" "S ," disse Guglielmo. "Ma solo per la biblioteca. Ora andiamo a riposare. Io non posso far nulla sino a domani mattina quando avr• spero le mie lenti. Tanto vale dormire e levarci per tempo. Cercher• di riflettere." "E la cena?" "Ah, gi…, la cena. E' passata l'ora ormai. I monaci sono gi… a compieta. Ma forse la cucina Š ancora aperta. Va a cercare qualcosa." "Rubare?" "Chiedere. A Salvatore, che Š ormai tuo amico." "Ma ruber… lui!" "Sei forse il custode di tuo fratello?" domand• Guglielmo con le parole di Caino. Ma mi avvidi che scherzava e voleva dire che Dio Š grande e misericordioso. Per questo mi misi alla ricerca di Salvatore e lo trovai presso alle stalle dei cavalli. "Bello," dissi accennando a Brunello, e tanto per attaccare discorso. "Mi piacerebbe cavalcarlo." "No se puede. Abbonis est. Ma non bisogna un buon cavallo per correre forte..." Mi indic• un cavallo robusto ma sgraziato: "Anco quello sufficit... Vide illuc, tertius equi..." Voleva indicarmi il terzo cavallo. Risi del suo buffissimo latino. "E cosa farai con quello?" gli domandai. E mi raccont• una strana storia. Disse che si poteva rendere qualsiasi cavallo, anche la bestia pi— vecchia e fiacca, altrettanto veloce di Brunello. Occorre mescolare nella sua avena un'erba che si chiama satirion, ben tritata, e poi ungere le cosce con grasso di cervo. Poi si sale sul cavallo e prima di spronarlo gli si volge il muso a levante e gli si pronuncia nell'orecchio, tre volte a voce bassa, le parole "Gaspare, Melchiorre, Merchisardo". Il cavallo partir… di gran carriera e far… in un'ora il cammino che Brunello farebbe in otto ore. E se gli si fosse appeso al collo i denti di un lupo che il cavallo stesso, correndo, avesse ucciso, la bestia non sentirebbe neppure la fatica. Gli chiesi se aveva mai provato. Mi disse, avvicinandosi circospetto e sussurrandomi all'orecchio, col suo alito invero sgradevole, che era molto difficile, perch‚ il satirion viene ormai coltivato solo dai vescovi e dai cavalieri loro amici, che se ne servono per accrescere il loro potere. Posi fine al suo discorso e gli dissi che quella sera il mio maestro voleva leggere certi libri in cella e desiderava mangiare lass—. "Facio mi," disse, "facio el casio in pastelletto." "Com'Š?" "Facilis. Pigli el casio che non sia troppo vecchio, n‚ troppo insalato e tagliato in feteline a boconi quadri o sicut te piace. Et postea metterai un poco de butierro o vero de structo fresco … rechauffer sobre la brasia. E dentro vamos a poner due fette de casio, e come te pare sia tenero, zucharum et cannella supra positurum du bis. Et mandalo subito in tabula, che se vole mangiarlo caldo caldo." "Vada per il casio in pastelletto," gli dissi. Ed egli scomparve verso le cucine, dicendomi di attenderlo. Arriv• mezz'ora dopo con un piatto coperto da un panno. L'odore era buono. "Tene," mi disse, e mi allung• anche una lucerna grande e piena di olio. "Per che fare?" chiesi. "Sais pas, moi," disse con aria sorniona. "Fileisch tuo magister vuole ire in loco buio esta noche." Salvatore sapeva evidentemente pi— cose di quanto non sospettassi. Non investigai oltre, e portai il cibo a Guglielmo. Mangiammo, e io mi ritirai nella mia cella. O almeno, finsi. Volevo trovare ancora Ubertino, e di soppiatto rientrai in chiesa. Dopo compieta. Dove Ubertino racconta ad Adso la storia di fra Dolcino, altre storie Adso rievoca o legge in biblioteca per conto suo, e poi gli accade di avere un incontro con una fanciulla bella e terribile come un esercito schierato a battaglia. Trovai infatti Ubertino alla statua della Vergine. Mi unii silenziosamente a lui e per un poco finsi (lo confesso) di pregare. Poi ardii parlargli. "Padre santo," gli dissi, "posso chiedervi luce e consiglio?" Ubertino mi guard•, mi prese per mano e si alz•, conducendomi a sedere con lui su di uno scranno. Mi abbracci• stretto, e potei sentire il suo alito sul mio viso. "Figlio carissimo," disse, "tutto quello che questo povero vecchio peccatore pu• fare per la tua anima, sar… fatto con gioia. Cosa ti turba? Le ansie, vero?" domand• quasi con ansia anch'egli, "le ansie della carne?" "No," risposi arrossendo, "se mai le ansie della mente, che vuole conoscere troppe cose..." "Ed Š male. Il Signore conosce le cose, a noi tocca solo adorare la sua sapienza." "Ma a noi tocca anche distinguere il bene dal male e comprendere le umane passioni. Sono novizio ma sar• monaco e sacerdote, e devo imparare dove stia il male, e che aspetto abbia, per riconoscerlo un giorno e per insegnare agli altri a riconoscerlo." "Questo Š giusto, ragazzo. E allora cosa vuoi conoscere?" "La mala pianta dell'eresia, padre," dissi con convinzione. E poi, tutto di un fiato: "Ho udito parlare di un uomo malvagio che ne ha sedotti altri, fra Dolcino." Ubertino stette in silenzio. Poi disse: "E' giusto, ci hai sentito farvi cenno l'altra sera con frate Guglielmo. Ma Š una storia molto brutta, di cui mi d… dolore parlare, perch‚ insegna (s , in questo senso dovrai saperla, per trarne un utile insegnamento), perch‚ insegna, dicevo, come dall'amore di penitenza e dal desiderio di purificare il mondo possa nascere sangue e sterminio." Si sedette meglio, allentando la sua stretta intorno alle mie spalle, ma tenendo sempre una mano sul mio collo, come per comunicarmi non so se la sua sapienza o il suo ardore. "La storia comincia prima di fra Dolcino," disse, "pi— di sessanta anni fa, e io ero un bambino. Fu a Parma. Ivi inizi• a predicare un certo Gherardo Segalelli, che invitava tutti a vita di penitenza, e percorreva le strade gridando 'penitenziagite!' che era il suo modo di uomo indotto per dire: 'Penitentiam agite, appropinquabit enim regnum coelorum.' Invitava i suoi discepoli a farsi simili agli apostoli, e volle che la sua setta fosse intitolata all'ordine degli apostoli, e che i suoi percorressero il mondo come poveri mendicanti vivendo solo di elemosine..." "Come i fraticelli," dissi. "Non era questo il mandato di Nostro Signore e del vostro Francesco?" "S ," ammise Ubertino con una leggera esitazione nella voce e con un sospiro. "Ma forse Gherardo esager•. Lui e i suoi furono accusati di non riconoscere pi— l'autorit… dei sacerdoti, la celebrazione della messa, la confessione, e di vagabondare nell'ozio." "Ma di questo accusarono anche i francescani spirituali. E non dicono oggi i minoriti che non bisogna riconoscere l'autorit… del papa?" "S , ma non dei sacerdoti. Noi stessi siamo sacerdoti. Ragazzo, Š difficile distinguere in queste cose. La linea che divide il bene dal male Š cos sottile... In qualche modo Gherardo sbagli• e si macchi• di eresia... Chiese di essere ammesso nell'ordine dei minori, ma i nostri confratelli non lo accettarono. Passava i giorni nella chiesa dei nostri frati e vide qui dipinti gli apostoli coi sandali ai piedi e i mantelli avvolti intorno alle spalle, e cos si fece crescere i capelli e la barba, si mise i sandali ai piedi e la corda dei frati minori, perch‚ chiunque vuole fondare una nuova congregazione prende sempre qualcosa dall'ordine del beato Francesco." "Ma allora era nel giusto..." "Ma in qualcosa sbagli•... Vestito con un mantello bianco sopra una tunica bianca e coi capelli lunghi, si acquist• presso i semplici fama di santit…. Vendette una sua casetta e, avutone il prezzo, si pose su una pietra dalla quale in tempi antichi i podest… erano soliti concionare, tenendo in mano il sacchetto dei danari, e non li disperse, n‚ li dette ai poveri, ma chiamati dei ribaldi che giocavano l vicino li sparse tra loro dicendo: 'Ne prenda chi ne vuole', e quei ribaldi presero il danaro e andarono a giocarlo a dadi e bestemmiavano il Dio vivente, ed egli che aveva dato, udiva e non arrossiva." "Ma anche Francesco si spogli• di tutto e ho udito oggi da Guglielmo che and• a predicare a cornacchie e sparvieri, nonch‚ ai lebbrosi, e cioŠ alla feccia che il popolo di coloro che si dicevano virtuosi tenevano ai margini..." "Si, ma Gherardo in qualcosa sbagli•, Francesco non si mise mai in urto con la santa chiesa, e il vangelo dice di dare ai poveri, non ai ribaldi. Gherardo dette e non ricevette nulla in cambio perch‚ aveva dato a gente cattiva, ed ebbe cattivo inizio, cattivo proseguimento e cattiva fine perch‚ la sua congrega fu disapprovata da papa Gregorio Decimo." "Forse," dissi, "era un papa meno lungimirante di quello che approv• la regola di Francesco..." "S , ma in qualcosa Gherardo sbagli•, e invece Francesco sapeva bene cosa faceva. E infine, ragazzo, questi custodi di porci e di vacche che all'improvviso diventano pseudo apostoli volevano beatamente e senza sudore vivere delle elemosine di coloro che i frati minori avevano educato con tante fatiche e con tanto eroico esempio di povert…! Ma non si tratta di questo," aggiunse subito, "Š che per assomigliare agli apostoli, che erano ancora giudei, Gherardo Segalelli si fece circoncidere, il che va contro le parole di Paolo ai Galati e tu sai che molte sante persone annunciano che l'Anticristo venturo verr… dal popolo dei circoncisi... Ma Gherardo fece di peggio, andava raccogliendo i semplici e diceva: 'Venite con me nella vigna' e coloro che non lo conoscevano entravano con lui nella vigna altrui, credendola sua, e mangiavano l'uva degli altri..." "Non saranno stati i minori a difendere la propriet… degli altri", dissi impudentemente. Ubertino mi fiss• con occhio severo: "I minori chiedono di essere poveri, ma non hanno mai chiesto agli altri di essere poveri. Non puoi impunemente attentare alla propriet… dei buoni cristiani, i buoni cristiani ti indicheranno come un bandito. E cos accadde a Gherardo. Di cui dissero infine (bada, io non so se sia vero, e mi fido delle parole di frate Salimbene, che conobbe quella gente) che per mettere a prova la sua forza di volont… e la sua continenza dorm con alcune donne senza avere rapporti sessuali; ma come i suoi discepoli tentarono di imitarlo, i risultati furono ben diversi... Oh, non sono cose che deve sapere un ragazzo, la femmina Š vascello del demonio... Gherardo continuava a gridare 'penitenziagite' ma un suo discepolo, un certo Guido Putagio, cerc• di prendere la direzione del gruppo, e andava in gran pompa con molte cavalcature e faceva grandi spese e banchetti come i cardinali della chiesa di Roma. E poi vennero a rissa tra loro, per il comando della setta, e accaddero cose turpissime. Eppure molti vennero da Gherardo, non solo contadini, ma anche gente di citt…, iscritti alle arti, e Gherardo li faceva denudare affinch‚ nudi seguissero Cristo nudo, e li mandava per il mondo a predicare, ma lui si fece fare una veste senza maniche, bianca, di filo forte, e cos vestito sembrava pi— un buffone che un religioso! Vivevano all'aperto, ma talora salivano sui pulpiti delle chiese interrompendo l'assemblea del popolo devoto e cacciandone i predicatori, e una volta posero un bambino sul trono vescovile nella chiesa di Sant'Orso a Ravenna. E si dicevano eredi della dottrina di Gioacchino da Fiore..." "Ma anche i francescani," dissi, "anche Gherardo da Borgo San Donnino, anche voi!" esclamai. "Calmati ragazzo. Gioacchino da Fiore fu un grande profeta e fu il primo a capire che Francesco avrebbe segnato il rinnovamento della chiesa. Ma gli pseudo apostoli usarono la sua dottrina per giustificare le loro follie, il Segalelli portava con s‚ un'apostolessa, una certa Tripia o Ripia, che pretendeva avere il dono della profezia. Una donna, capisci?" "Ma padre," tentai di obbiettare, "voi stesso parlavate l'altra sera della santit… di Chiara da Montefalco e di Angela da Foligno..." "Esse erano sante! Vivevano nell'umilt… riconoscendo il potere della chiesa, non si arrogarono mai il dono della profezia! E invece gli pseudo apostoli asserivano che anche le donne potessero andare di citt… in citt… a predicare, come fecero molti altri eretici. E non conoscevano pi— alcuna differenza tra celibi e sposati, n‚ alcun voto fu pi— considerato perpetuo. In breve, per non tediarti troppo con storie tristissime di cui non puoi capire bene le sfumature, il vescovo Obizzo di Parma decise infine di mettere Gherardo in ceppi. Ma qui accadde una cosa strana, che ti dice come sia debole la natura umana, e come insidiosa la pianta dell'eresia. Perch‚ infine il vescovo liber• Gherardo e lo accolse presso di s‚ a tavola, e rideva dei suoi lazzi, e lo teneva come il suo buffone." "Ma perch‚?" "Non lo so, o temo di saperlo. Il vescovo era nobile e non gli piacevano i mercanti e gli artigiani della citt…. Forse non gli era discaro che Gherardo con le sue prediche di povert… parlasse contro di loro, e passasse dalla richiesta di elemosina alla rapina. Ma infine intervenne il papa, e il vescovo torn• alla sua giusta severit…, e Gherardo fin sul rogo come eretico impenitente. Era l'inizio di questo secolo." "E cosa c'entra con queste cose fra Dolcino?" "C'entra, e questo ti dice come l'eresia sopravviva alla distruzione stessa degli eretici. Questo Dolcino era il bastardo di un sacerdote, che viveva nella diocesi di Novara, in questa parte dell'Italia, un poco pi— a settentrione. Qualcuno disse che nacque altrove, nella valle dell'Ossola, o a Romagnano. Ma poco importa. Era un giovane di ingegno acutissimo e fu educato alle lettere, ma derub• il sacerdote che si occupava di lui e fugg verso oriente, nella citt… di Trento. E l riprese la predicazione di Gherardo, in modo anche pi— ereticale, asserendo di essere l'unico vero apostolo di Dio e che ogni cosa doveva essere comune nell'amore, e che era lecito andare indifferentemente con tutte le donne, per cui nessuno poteva essere accusato di concubinato, anche se andava con la moglie e con la figlia..." "Davvero predicava quelle cose o fu accusato di questo? Perch‚ ho udito che anche gli spirituali furono accusati di crimini come quei frati di Montefalco..." "De hoc satis," interruppe bruscamente Ubertino. "Quelli non erano pi— frati. Erano eretici. E proprio insozzati da Dolcino. E d'altra parte, ascolta, basta saper quello che Dolcino fece dopo, per definirlo come malvagio. Come fosse venuto a conoscenza delle dottrine degli pseudo apostoli, non so neppure. Forse pass• da Parma, giovane, e ud Gherardo. Si sa che mantenne nel bolognese contatto con quegli eretici dopo la morte del Segalelli. Ma si sa di certo che inizi• la sua predicazione a Trento. L sedusse una fanciulla bellissima e di nobile famiglia, Margherita, o essa sedusse lui, come Eloisa sedusse Abelardo, perch‚ ricorda, Š attraverso la donna che il diavolo penetra nel cuore degli uomini! A quel punto, il vescovo di Trento lo cacci• dalla sua diocesi, ma ormai Dolcino aveva raccolto pi— di mille seguaci, e inizi• una lunga marcia che lo ricondusse nei paesi dove era nato. E lungo il cammino gli si univano altri illusi, sedotti dalle sue parole, e forse gli si unirono anche molti eretici valdesi che abitavano le montagne da cui passava, o egli voleva riunirsi ai valdesi di queste terre a settentrione. Giunto nel novarese Dolcino trov• un ambiente favorevole alla sua rivolta, perch‚ i vassalli che governavano il paese di Gattinara a nome del vescovo di Vercelli erano stati cacciati dalla popolazione, che accolse quindi i banditi di Dolcino come buoni alleati. "Cosa avevano fatto i vassalli del vescovo?" "Non lo so, e non spetta a me giudicarlo. Ma come vedi l'eresia si sposa alla rivolta contro i signori, in molti casi, e per questo l'eretico comincia a predicare madonna povert… e poi cade preda di tutte le tentazioni del potere, della guerra, della violenza. C'era una lotta tra famiglie nella citt… di Vercelli, e gli pseudo apostoli se ne approfittarono, e queste famiglie si avvalsero del disordine apportato dagli pseudo apostoli. I signori feudali arruolavano avventurieri per rapinare i cittadini, e i cittadini chiedevano la protezione del vescovo di Novara." "Che storia complicata. Ma Dolcino con chi stava?" "Non so, faceva parte per se stesso, si era inserito in tutte queste dispute e ne traeva occasione per predicare la lotta contro la propriet… altrui in nome della povert…. Dolcino si accamp• coi suoi, che ormai erano tremila, su un monte vicino a Novara, detto della Parete Calva, e costruirono castelletti e abitacoli, e Dolcino dominava su tutta quella folla di uomini e donne che vivevano nella promiscuit… pi— vergognosa. Di l inviava lettere ai suoi fedeli, in cui esponeva la sua dottrina eretica. Diceva e scriveva che il loro ideale era la povert… e non erano legati da alcun vincolo di obbedienza esteriore, e che lui Dolcino era stato mandato da Dio per dissigillare le profezie e capire le scritture dell'antico e del nuovo testamento. E chiamava chierici secolari, predicatori e minori, ministri del diavolo, e scioglieva chiunque dal dovere di ubbidir loro. E distingueva quattro et… della vita del popolo di Dio, la prima dell'antico testamento, dei patriarchi e dei profeti, prima della venuta di Cristo, in cui il matrimonio era buono perch‚ la gente si doveva moltiplicare; la seconda l'et… di Cristo e degli apostoli, e fu l'epoca della santit… e della castit…. Poi venne la terza, in cui i pontefici dovettero dapprima accettare le ricchezze terrene per poter governare il popolo, ma quando gli uomini cominciarono ad allontanarsi dall'amore di Dio venne Benedetto, che parl• contro ogni possesso temporale. Quando poi anche i monaci di Benedetto tornarono ad accumulare ricchezze, vennero i frati di san Francesco e di san Domenico, ancora pi— severi di Benedetto nel predicare contro il dominio e la ricchezza terrena. Ma infine ora, che la vita di tanti prelati di nuovo contraddiceva tutti quei buoni precetti, si era giunti alla fine della terza et… e occorreva convertirsi agli insegnamenti degli apostoli." "Ma allora Dolcino predicava quelle cose che avevano predicato i francescani, e tra i francescani proprio gli spirituali, e voi stesso, padre!" "Oh s , ma ne traeva un perfido sillogismo! Diceva che per por fine a questa terza et… della corruzione occorreva che tutti i chierici, i monaci e i frati morissero di morte crudelissima, diceva che tutti i prelati della chiesa, i chierici, le monache, i religiosi e le religiose e tutti coloro che fan parte degli ordini dei predicatori e dei minori, degli eremiti, e lo stesso Bonifacio papa avrebbero dovuto essere sterminati dall'imperatore prescelto da lui, Dolcino, e questo sarebbe stato Federico di Sicilia." "Ma non era proprio Federico che accolse in Sicilia con favore gli spirituali cacciati dall'Umbria, e non sono i minoriti a chiedere proprio che l'imperatore, anche se ora Š Ludovico, distrugga il potere temporale del papa e dei cardinali?" "E' proprio dell'eresia, o della follia, trasformare i pensieri pi— retti e volgerli a conseguenze contrarie alla legge di Dio e degli uomini. I minoriti non hanno mai chiesto all'imperatore di uccidere gli altri sacerdoti." Si ingannava, ora lo so. Perch‚ quando alcuni mesi dopo il Bavaro instaur• il proprio ordine a Roma, Marsilio e altri minoriti fecero ai religiosi fedeli al papa proprio quanto Dolcino chiedeva si facesse. Con questo non voglio dire che Dolcino fosse nel giusto, se mai Marsilio era nell'errore anch'egli. Ma incominciavo a chiedermi, specie dopo il colloquio del pomeriggio con Guglielmo, come fosse possibile ai semplici che seguivano Dolcino distinguere tra le promesse degli spirituali e l'attuazione che ne dava Dolcino. Non era forse egli colpevole di mettere in pratica quanto uomini reputati ortodossi avevano predicato per via puramente mistica? O forse l stava la differenza, la santit… consisteva nell'attendere che Dio ci desse quanto i suoi santi avevano promesso, senza cercare di ottenerlo per mezzi terreni? Ora so che Š cos e so perch‚ Dolcino era in errore: non si deve trasformare l'ordine delle cose anche se si deve fervidamente sperare nella sua trasformazione. Ma quella sera ero in preda a contraddittori pensieri. "Infine," stava dicendomi Ubertino, "la marca dell'eresia la trovi sempre nella superbia. In una seconda lettera Dolcino, nell'anno 1303, si nominava capo supremo della congregazione apostolica, nominava come suoi luogotenenti la perfida Margherita (una donna) e Longino da Bergamo, Federico da Novara, Alberto Carentino e Valderico da Brescia. E iniziava a vaneggiare su una sequenza di papi venturi, due buoni, il primo e l'ultimo, due cattivi, il secondo e il terzo. Il primo Š Celestino, il secondo Š Bonifacio Ottavo, di cui i profeti dicono 'la superbia del tuo cuore ti ha infamato, o tu che abiti nelle fessure delle rocce'. Il terzo papa non Š nominato, ma di lui avrebbe detto Geremia 'ecco, qual leone'. E, infamia, Dolcino riconosceva il leone in Federico di Sicilia. Il quarto papa per Dolcino era ancora sconosciuto, e avrebbe dovuto essere il papa santo, il papa angelico di cui parlava l'abate Gioacchino. Avrebbe dovuto essere eletto da Dio e allora Dolcino e tutti i suoi (che a quel punto erano gi… quattromila) avrebbero ricevuto insieme la grazia dello Spirito Santo e la chiesa ne sarebbe stata rinnovata sino alla fine del mondo. Ma nei tre anni che precedevano la sua venuta avrebbe dovuto essere consumato tutto il male. E questo Dolcino cerc• di fare, portando la guerra ovunque. E il quarto papa, e qui si vede come il demonio si prenda gioco dei suoi succubi, fu proprio Clemente Quinto che band la crociata contro Dolcino. E fu giusto, perch‚ in quelle lettere ormai Dolcino sosteneva teorie inconciliabili con l'ortodossia. Egli afferm• che la chiesa romana Š una meretrice, che non si deve obbedienza ai sacerdoti, che ogni potere spirituale era ormai passato alla setta degli apostoli, che solo gli apostoli formano la nuova chiesa, che gli apostoli possono annullare il matrimonio, che nessuno potr… essere salvato se non far… parte della setta, che nessun papa pu• assolvere dal peccato, che non si devono pagare le decime, che Š vita pi— perfetta vivere senza voto che non col voto, che una chiesa consacrata non vale nulla per la preghiera, non pi— di una stalla, e che si pu• adorare Cristo nei boschi e nelle chiese." "Disse davvero queste cose?" "Certo, questo Š sicuro, le scrisse. Ma fece purtroppo di peggio. Come si attest• sulla Parete Calva, inizi• a saccheggiare i villaggi a valle, a compiere scorrerie, per procacciarsi i rifornimenti, conducendo insomma una vera e propria guerra contro i paesi vicini." "Tutti contro di lui?" "Non si sa. Forse ricevette appoggi da alcuni, ti ho detto che si era inserito in un nodo inestricabile di discordie del luogo. Era caduto intanto l'inverno dell'anno 1305, uno dei pi— rigidi degli ultimi decenni, e c'era tutto intorno una grande carestia. Dolcino inviava una terza lettera ai suoi seguaci e molti ancora lo raggiungevano, ma lass— la vita si era fatta impossibile e arrivarono a tale fame che mangiavano le carni dei cavalli e di altre bestie e il fieno cotto. E molti ne morirono." "Ma contro chi si battevano, ora?" "Il vescovo di Vercelli si era appellato a Clemente Quinto ed era stata bandita una crociata contro gli eretici. Fu emanata una indulgenza plenaria per chiunque vi avesse partecipato, furono sollecitati Ludovico di Savoia, gli inquisitori di Lombardia, l'arcivescovo di Milano. Molti presero la croce in aiuto dei vercellesi e dei novaresi, anche dalla Savoia, dalla Provenza, dalla Francia, e il vescovo di Vercelli ebbe il comando supremo. Erano continui scontri tra le avanguardie dei due eserciti, ma le fortificazioni di Dolcino erano imprendibili, e in qualche modo gli empi ricevevano dei soccorsi." "Da chi?" "Da altri empi, credo, che traevano soddisfazione da quel fomite di disordine. Sul finire dell'anno 1305 l'eresiarca fu costretto per• ad abbandonare la Parete Calva, lasciando i feriti e i malati, e si port• nel territorio di Trivero, dove si arrocc• su un monte, che allora veniva chiamato Zubello e che da allora in poi fu detto Rubello o Rebello, perch‚ era divenuto la rocca dei ribelli alla chiesa. Insomma, non ti posso raccontare tutto quello che avvenne, e furono stragi terribili. Ma alla fine i ribelli furono costretti alla resa, Dolcino e i suoi furono catturati e finirono giustamente sul rogo." "Anche la bella Margherita?" Ubertino mi guard•: "Ti sei ricordato che era bella, vero? Era bella, dicono, e molti signori del luogo tentarono di farla loro sposa per salvarla dal rogo. Ma essa non volle, mor impenitente con quell'impenitente del suo amante. E questo ti serva di lezione, guardati dalla meretrice di Babilonia, anche quando assume la forma della creatura pi— squisita." "Ma ora ditemi, padre. Ho appreso che il cellario del convento, e forse anche Salvatore, incontrarono Dolcino, e furono con lui in qualche modo..." "Taci, e non pronunziare giudizi temerari. Conobbi il cellario in un convento di minoriti. Dopo i fatti che riguardano la storia di Dolcino, Š vero. Molti spirituali in quegli anni, prima che decidessimo di trovar rifugio nell'ordine di san Benedetto, ebbero vita agitata, e dovettero lasciare i loro conventi. Non so dove sia stato Remigio prima che io lo incontrassi. So che fu sempre un buon frate, almeno dal punto di vista dell'ortodossia. Quanto al resto, ahimŠ, la carne Š debole..." "Cosa intendete dire?" "Non sono cose che devi sapere. Ebbene, insomma, poich‚ ne abbiamo parlato, e devi poter distinguere il bene dal male..." esit• ancora, "ti dir• che ho sentito sussurrare qui, all'abbazia, che il cellario non sappia resistere a certe tentazioni... Ma sono mormorazioni. Tu devi imparare a non pensare neppure a queste cose." Mi trasse di nuovo a s‚ abbracciandomi stretto e mi indic• la statua della Vergine: "Tu devi iniziarti all'amore senza macchia. Ecco colei in cui la femminilit… si Š sublimata. Per questo di lei puoi dire che Š bella, come l'amata del Cantico dei Cantici. In essa," disse col volto rapito da un gaudio interiore, proprio come l'Abate il giorno prima, quando parlava delle gemme e dell'oro dei suoi vasellami, "in essa persino la grazia del corpo si fa segno delle bellezze celesti, e per questo lo scultore l'ha rappresentata con tutte le grazie di cui la donna deve essere adornata." Mi indic• il busto sottile della Vergine, tenuto alto e stretto da un corsetto legato al centro con lacciuoli, con cui giocavano le piccole mani del Bambino. "Vedi? Pulchra enim sunt ubera quae paululum supereminent et tument modice, nec fluitantia licenter, sed leniter restricta, repressa sed non depressa... Cosa provi davanti a questa dolcissima visione?" Io arrossii violentemente sentendomi agitato come da un fuoco interno. Ubertino dovette avvertirlo, o forse scorse l'ardore delle mie gote, perch‚ subito aggiunse: "Ma devi imparare a distinguere il fuoco dell'amore soprannaturale dal deliquio dei sensi. E' difficile anche per i santi." "Ma come si riconosce l'amore buono?" chiesi tremando. "Cos'Š l'amore? Non v'Š nulla al mondo n‚ uomo n‚ diavolo, n‚ alcuna cosa, che io non consideri cos sospetto come l'amore, ch‚ questo penetra l'anima pi— di qualunque altra cosa. Non esiste nulla che tanto occupi e leghi il cuore come l'amore. Perci•, a meno di non avere quelle armi che la governano, l'anima precipita per l'amore in una immensa rovina. E io credo che senza le seduzioni di Margherita, Dolcino non si sarebbe dannato, n‚ senza la vita proterva e promiscua della Parete Calva, tanti avrebbero sentito il fascino della sua ribellione. Bada, queste cose io non te le dico solo dell'amore cattivo, che naturalmente deve essere sfuggito da tutti come cosa diabolica, io dico questo e con grande paura anche dell'amore buono che corre tra Dio e l'uomo, tra prossimo e prossimo. Sovente avviene che due o tre, uomini o donne, si amino assai cordialmente e nutrano a vicenda singolare affezione, e desiderino vivere sempre vicini, e quando l'una parte desidera, l'altra vuole. E ti confesso che un sentimento del genere io lo provai per donne virtuose come Angela e Chiara. Ebbene, anche ci• Š assai riprovevole, per quanto si faccia spiritualmente e per Dio... Perch‚ anche l'amore sentito dall'anima, se non Š armato ma viene preso con calore, viene poi a cadere, oppure opera disordinatamente. Oh, l'amore ha diverse propriet…, dapprima l'anima per lui si intenerisce, poi cade inferma... Ma poi avverte il calore vero dell'amore divino e grida, e si lamenta, si fa pietra messa nella fornace per disfarsi in calce, e crepita lambita dalla fiamma..." "E questo Š amore buono?" Ubertino mi accarezz• il capo, e come lo guardai vidi che aveva gli occhi inteneriti di lacrime: "S , questo Š infine amore buono." Stacc• la sua mano dalle mie spalle: "Ma come Š difficile," aggiunse, "come Š difficile distinguerlo dall'altro. E talora quando la tua anima Š tentata dai demoni ti senti come l'uomo impiccato per la gola che, legate le mani sul dorso e bendati gli occhi, rimane appeso alla forca e pure vive, senza nessun ausilio, senza nessun sostegno, senza nessun rimedio, a girare nel vuoto..." Il suo volto non era pi— soltanto bagnato dal pianto, ma da un velo di sudore. "Vai via ora," mi disse in fretta, "ti ho detto quello che volevi sapere. Di qui il coro degli angeli, di l… la gola dell'inferno. Vai, e sia lodato il Signore." Si prostern• di nuovo davanti alla Vergine e lo udii singhiozzare piano. Pregava. Non uscii dalla chiesa. Il colloquio con Ubertino mi aveva indotto nell'animo, e nelle viscere, uno strano fuoco e una indicibile irrequietezza. Forse per questo mi trovai incline alla disobbedienza e decisi di tornare da solo in biblioteca. Non sapevo neppure io cosa cercassi. Volevo esplorare da solo un luogo ignoto, mi affascinava l'idea di potermici orientare senza l'aiuto del mio maestro. Ci salii come Dolcino era salito sul monte Rubello. Avevo con me il lume (perch‚ lo avevo portato? forse nutrivo gi… questo disegno segreto?) e penetrai nell'ossario quasi a occhi chiusi. In breve fui nello scriptorium. Era una sera fatale, credo, perch‚ mentre curiosavo tra i tavoli, ne scorsi uno sul quale stava aperto un manoscritto che un monaco copiava in quei giorni. Il titolo subito mi attrasse: "Historia fratris Dulcini Heresiarche". Credo fosse il tavolo di Pietro da Sant'Albano, di cui mi avevano detto che stava scrivendo una monumentale storia dell'eresia (dopo quel che avvenne all'abbazia naturalmente non la scrisse pi— ma non anticipiamo gli eventi). Non era quindi anormale che qui stesse quel testo, e altri ve n'erano di argomento affine, sui patarini e sui flagellanti. Ma assunsi come un segno soprannaturale, non so ancora se celeste o diabolico, quella circostanza, e mi piegai a leggere avidamente lo scritto. Non era molto lungo, e nella prima parte diceva, con molti pi— particolari che ho dimenticato, quanto mi aveva detto Ubertino. Vi si parlava anche dei molti delitti commessi dai dolciniani durante la guerra e l'assedio. E della battaglia finale, che fu cruentissima. Ma vi trovai anche quanto Ubertino non mi aveva raccontato, e detto da chi evidentemente aveva visto tutto e ne aveva l'immaginazione ancora accesa. Appresi dunque come nel marzo del 1307, il sabato santo, Dolcino, Margherita e Longino, infine presi, furono condotti nella citt… di Biella e consegnati al vescovo, che attendeva la decisione del papa. Il papa, come apprese la notizia la trasmise al re di Francia Filippo, scrivendo: "Ci sono giunte notizie graditissime, feconde di gioia ed esultanza, perch‚ quel demone pestifero, figlio di Belial e orrendissimo eresiarca Dolcino, dopo lunghi pericoli, fatiche, stragi e frequenti interventi, finalmente coi suoi seguaci Š prigioniero nelle nostre carceri, per opera del nostro venerabile fratello Raniero, vescovo di Vercelli, catturato nel giorno della santa cena del Signore, e la numerosa gente che era con lui, infettata dal contagio, fu uccisa quel giorno stesso." Il papa fu spietato nei confronti dei prigionieri e comand• al vescovo di metterli a morte. Allora, nel luglio dello stesso anno, il primo giorno del mese, gli eretici furono consegnati al braccio secolare. Mentre le campane della citt… suonavano a stormo, furono messi su di un carro, circondati dai carnefici, seguiti dalla milizia, che percorse tutta la citt…, mentre a ogni cantone con tenaglie infuocate si laceravano le carni dei rei. Margherita fu bruciata per prima, davanti a Dolcino, il quale non mosse muscolo del volto, cos come non aveva emesso un lamento quando le tenaglie gli mordevano le membra. Poi il carro continu• la sua strada, mentre i carnefici infilavano i loro ferri in vasi pieni di faci ardenti. Dolcino sub altri tormenti, e rest• sempre muto, salvo quando gli amputarono il naso, perch‚ si strinse un poco nelle spalle, e quando gli strapparono il membro virile, ch‚ a quel punto egli lanci• un lungo sospiro, come un mugol o. Le ultime cose che disse suonarono a impenitenza, e avvert che sarebbe risuscitato il terzo giorno. Poi fu bruciato e le sue ceneri furono disperse al vento. Chiusi il manoscritto con le mani che tremavano. Dolcino aveva commesso molti delitti, mi era stato detto, ma era stato orrendamente bruciato. E si era comportato sul rogo... come? con la fermezza dei martiri o con la protervia dei dannati? Mentre salivo vacillando le scale che portavano alla biblioteca, capii perch‚ ero tanto turbato. Mi sovvenne all'improvviso una scena che avevo visto non molti mesi prima, poco dopo il mio arrivo in Toscana. Mi chiedevo anzi come mai l'avessi quasi dimenticata sino ad allora, come se l'anima mia malata avesse voluto cancellare un ricordo che le gravava sopra come un incubo. Ovvero, non me ne ero dimenticato, perch‚ ogni volta che sentivo parlare di fraticelli rivedevo immagini di quella vicenda, ma subito le ricacciavo nelle latebre del mio spirito, come se fosse stato un peccato essere stato testimone di quell'orrore. Avevo sentito parlare per la prima volta di fraticelli nei giorni in cui, a Firenze, ne avevo visto ardere uno sul rogo. Era stato poco prima che incontrassi a Pisa frate Guglielmo. Egli stava ritardando il suo arrivo in quella citt… e mio padre mi aveva dato licenza di visitare Firenze di cui avevamo sentito lodare le bellissime chiese. Mi ero aggirato per la Toscana, per apprendere meglio il volgare italiano, e avevo infine soggiornato una settimana a Firenze, perch‚ molto avevo udito parlare di quella citt… e desideravo conoscerla. Fu cos che appena vi arrivai sentii parlare di un gran caso che stava agitando tutta la citt…. Un fraticello eretico, imputato di delitti contro la religione, e tratto davanti al vescovo e altri ecclesiastici, era in quei giorni sottoposto a severa inquisizione. E seguendo coloro che me ne parlavano, mi portai al luogo dove avveniva l'evento, mentre udivo la gente dire che questo fraticello, a nome Michele, era in verit… uomo molto pio, che aveva predicato penitenza e povert…, ripetendo le parole del santo Francesco, ed era stato trascinato davanti ai giudici per la malizia di certe donne che, fingendo di confessarsi da lui, gli avevano poi attribuito proposizioni eretiche; e anzi era stato preso dagli uomini del vescovo proprio in casa di quelle donne, fatto questo che mi stupiva, perch‚ un uomo di chiesa non dovrebbe recarsi ad amministrare i sacramenti in luoghi cos poco adatti, ma questa pareva essere la debolezza dei fraticelli, il non tener in debita considerazione le convenienze, e forse c'era qualcosa di vero nella voce pubblica che li voleva, oltre che eretici, di dubitevoli costumi (cos come sempre si diceva dei catari che fossero bulgari e sodomiti). Arrivai alla chiesa di San Salvatore dove si teneva il processo, ma non potei entrare, per la gran folla che vi era davanti. Per• alcuni stavano issati e attaccati alla inferriata delle finestre e vedevano e udivano quanto vi avveniva, e ne riferivano agli altri di sotto. Stavano allora rileggendo a frate Michele la confessione che aveva fatta il giorno prima, in cui diceva che Cristo e gli apostoli suoi "non ebbero niuna cosa n‚ in speziale n‚ in comune per ragione di propriet…", ma Michele protestava che il notaio vi aveva aggiunto ora "molte false consequenzie" e gridava (e questo lo udii da fuori) "n'avete a render ragione al d del giudizio!". Ma gli inquisitori lessero la confessione cos come l'avevano redatta e alla fine gli chiesero se voleva umilmente attenersi alle opinioni della chiesa e di tutto il popolo della citt…. E sentii Michele che gridava a voce alta che egli voleva attenersi a ci• che credeva, e cioŠ che "voleva tenere Cristo povero crocifisso e papa Giovanni Ventiduesimo eretico, poich‚ diceva il contrario". Ne segu una gran discussione, in cui gli inquisitori, tra cui molti francescani, gli volevano far intendere che le scritture non avevano detto quel che diceva lui, e lui li accusava di negare la loro stessa regola dell'ordine, e quelli gli davano addosso chiedendogli se mai lui credesse di intendere le scritture meglio di loro che ne erano maestri. E fra Michele, molto pertinace davvero, li contestava, s che quelli prendevano ad assalirlo con provocazioni come "e allora vogliamo che tu tenga Cristo come fosse proprietario e papa Giovanni come cattolico e santo". E Michele, non deflettendo: "No, eretico." E quelli dicevano che non avevano mai visto alcuno cos duro nella propria nequizia. Ma tra la folla fuori del palazzo ne udii molti che dicevano che egli era come Cristo tra i farisei, e mi avvidi che tra il popolo molti credevano nella santit… di frate Michele. Infine gli uomini del vescovo lo riportarono in prigione in ceppi. E la sera mi dissero che molti dei frati amici del vescovo erano andati a insultarlo e a chiedergli di ritrattare, ma egli rispondeva come uno che fosse sicuro della propria verit…. E ripeteva a ciascuno che Cristo era povero e che cos avevano detto anche santo Francesco e santo Domenico, e che se a professare questa retta opinione avesse dovuto essere condannato al supplizio, tanto meglio, perch‚ in breve tempo avrebbe potuto vedere ci• che dicono le scritture, e i ventiquattro vegliardi dell'Apocalisse, e Ges— Cristo, e san Francesco, e i gloriosi martiri. E mi dissero che disse: "Se leggiamo con tanto fervore la dottrina di certi santi abati con quanto maggior fervore e gioia dobbiamo desiderare di stare in mezzo a loro." E a parole del genere gli inquisitori uscivano dal carcere col viso scuro gridando sdegnati (e io li udii): "Ha il diavolo addosso!" Il giorno dopo sapemmo che la condanna era stata pronunziata, e andato in vescovado potei vedere la pergamena, e parte ne copiai sulla mia tavoletta. Cominciava "In nomine Domini amen. Hec est quedam condemnatio corporalis et sententia condemnationis corporalis lata, data et in hiis scriptis sententialiter pronumptiata et promulgata..." eccetera, e proseguiva con una severa descrizione dei peccati e delle colpe del detto Michele, che qui in parte riporto perch‚ il lettore giudichi secondo prudenza: Johannem vocatum fratrem Micchaelem Iacobi, de comitatu Sancti Frediani, hominem male condictionis, et pessime conversationis, vite et fame, hereticum et heretica labe pollutum et contra fidem cactolicam credentem et affirmantem... Deum pre oculis non habendo sed potius humani generis inimicum, scienter, studiose, appensate, nequiter et animo et intentione exercendi hereticam pravitatem stetit et conversatus fuit cum Fraticellis, vocatis Fraticellis della povera vita hereticis et scismaticis et eorum pravam sectam et heresim secutus fuit et sequitur contra fidem cactolicam... et accessit ad dictam civitatem Florentie et in locis publicis dicte civitatis in dicta inquisitione contentis, credidit, tenuit et pertinaciter affirmavit ore er corde... quod Christus redentor noster non habuit rem aliquam in proprio vel comuni sed habuit a quibuscumque rebus quas sacra scriptura eum habuisse testatur, tantum simplicem facti usum. Ma non erano solo questi i delitti di cui era accusato, e tra gli altri uno mi parve turpissimo, anche se non so (cos come and• il processo) se egli avesse davvero affermato tanto, ma si diceva insomma che il detto minorita aveva sostenuto che santo Tommaso d'Aquino non era n‚ santo n‚ godeva della eterna salvezza, bens era dannato e in stato di perdizione! E la sentenza concludeva comminando la pena, poich‚ l'accusato non aveva voluto emendarsi: Costat nobis etiam ex predictis et ex dicta sententia lata per dictum dominum episcopum florentinum, dictum Johannem fore hereticum, nolle se tantis herroribus et heresi corrigere er emendare, et se ad rectam viam fidei dirigere, habentes dictum Johannem pro irreducibili, pertinace et hostinato in dictis suis perversis herroribus, ne ipse Johannes de dictis suis sceleribus et herroribus perversis valeat gloriari, et ut eius pena aliis transeat in exemplum; idcirco, dictum Johannem vocatum fratrem Micchaelem hereticum et scismaticum quod ducatur ad locum iustitie consuetum, et ibidem igne et fiammis igneis accensis concremetur et comburatur, ita quod penitus moriatur er anima a corpore separetur. E poi che la sentenza fu resa pubblica, vennero ancora uomini di chiesa alla prigione e avvertirono Michele di ci• che sarebbe accaduto, e li udii anzi dire: "Fra Michele, sono state gi… fatte le mitre coi mantellini, e dipintivi sopra fraticelli accompagnati da diavoli." Per spaventarlo e costringerlo infine a ritrattare. Ma frate Michele si mise in ginocchio e disse: "Io penso che intorno al rogo vi sar… il nostro padre Francesco e dico di pi—, credo che vi saranno Ges— e gli apostoli, e i gloriosi martiri Bartolomeo e Antonio." Che era un modo di rifiutare per l'ultima volta le offerte degli inquisitori. La mattina dopo fui anch'io sul ponte del vescovado dove si eran radunati gli inquisitori, davanti ai quali fu tratto sempre in ceppi frate Michele. Uno dei fedeli si inginocchi• davanti a lui per ricevere la benedizione, e fu preso dagli uomini d'arme e condotto subito in prigione. Dopo, gli inquisitori rilessero la sentenza al condannato e domandarono ancora se voleva pentirsi. A ogni punto in cui la sentenza diceva che egli era un eretico, Michele rispondeva "eretico non sono, peccatore, s , ma cattolico" e quando il testo nominava "il venerabilissimo e santissimo papa Giovanni Ventiduesimo" Michele rispondeva "no, ma eretico". Allora il vescovo comand• che Michele venisse a inginocchiarsi davanti a lui, e Michele disse che non si inginocchiava davanti agli eretici. Lo fecero inginocchiare per forza ed egli mormor•: "Ne sono scusato davanti a Dio." E siccome era stato portato l davanti con tutti i suoi paramenti sacerdotali, inizi• un rito in cui brano a brano i paramenti gli venivano levati sino a che rimase in quella vesticciola che a Firenze chiamano cioppa. E come vuole l'uso per il prete che si sconsacra, con un ferro tagliente gli rasero i polpastrelli delle dita e gli rasero i capelli. Poi fu affidato al capitano e ai suoi uomini, che lo trattarono molto duramente e lo misero in ceppi riportandolo in carcere, mentre lui diceva alla folla: "per Dominum moriemur". Doveva essere bruciato, cos appresi, solo il giorno dopo. E in quel giorno andarono anche a chiedergli se voleva confessarsi e comunicarsi. E rifiut• di commettere peccato accettando i sacramenti di chi era in peccato. E in questo, credo, fece male, e si dimostr• corrotto dall'eresia dei patarini. E infine venne il mattino del supplizio, e venne a prenderlo un gonfaloniere che mi parve persona amica, perch‚ gli chiese che razza d'uomo fosse, e perch‚ si ostinava quando bastava affermare quello che tutto il popolo affermava e accettar l'opinione di santa madre chiesa. Ma Michele, durissimo: "Io credo in Cristo povero crocefisso." E il gonfaloniere se ne and• allargando le braccia. Arrivarono allora il capitano e i suoi uomini e portarono Michele nel cortile dove c'era il vicario del vescovo che gli rilesse e la confessione e la condanna, Michele intervenne ancora a contestare opinioni false che gli erano attribuite: ed erano invero cose di tanta sottigliezza che io non le ricordo e allora non le compresi bene. Ma su quelle si decideva della morte di Michele, certo, e della persecuzione dei fraticelli. Tanto che io non capivo perch‚ gli uomini della chiesa e del braccio secolare si accanissero cos contro persone che volevano vivere in povert… e ritenevano che Cristo non avesse avuto beni terreni. Perch‚, mi dicevo, se mai, dovrebbero temere uomini che vogliano vivere in ricchezza e sottrarre danaro agli altri, e portare la chiesa nel peccato e introdurvi pratiche di simonia. E parlai di questo a uno che mi stava vicino, perch‚ non resistevo a tacere. E quello sorrise beffardo e mi disse che un frate che pratica la povert… diventa cattivo esempio per il popolo, che poi non si avvezza pi— ai frati che non la praticano. E che, aggiunse, quella predicazione di povert… metteva cattive idee in testa al popolo, che della sua povert… avrebbe tratto ragione di orgoglio, e l'orgoglio pu• portare a molti atti orgogliosi. E infine che avrei dovuto sapere che, non era chiaro neppure a lui per qual sillogismo, a predicar la povert… per i frati si stava dalla parte dell'imperatore e questo al papa non piaceva. Tutte ottime ragioni, mi parvero, anche se dette da un uomo di poca dottrina. Salvo che a quel punto non capivo perch‚ fra Michele volesse morire cos orrendamente per compiacere l'imperatore, o dirimere una questione tra ordini religiosi. E infatti qualcuno tra i presenti diceva: "Non Š un santo, Š stato inviato da Ludovico per seminar discordia tra i cittadini, e i fraticelli sono toscani ma dietro a essi stanno i messi dell'impero." E altri: "Ma Š un pazzo, Š invasato dal demonio, gonfio di orgoglio e gode del martirio per dannata superbia, a questi frati fan leggere troppe vite dei santi, meglio sarebbe prendessero moglie!" E altri ancora: "No, avremmo bisogno che tutti i cristiani fossero cos , pronti a testimoniare la loro fede come al tempo dei pagani." E nell'ascoltare quelle voci, mentre pi— non sapevo cosa pensare, mi accadde di poter rivedere in faccia il condannato, che a tratti la folla davanti a me mi nascondeva. E vidi il viso di chi guarda qualcosa che non Š di questa terra, come talora lo vidi sulle statue dei santi rapiti in visione. E compresi che, pazzo o veggente che fosse, egli lucidamente voleva morire perch‚ credeva che morendo avrebbe sconfitto il suo nemico, qualsiasi esso fosse. E compresi che il suo esempio ne avrebbe portati a morte altri. E solo rimasi sbigottito da tanta fermezza perch‚ ancora oggi non so se in costoro prevalga un amore orgoglioso per la verit… in cui credono, che li porta alla morte, o un orgoglioso desiderio di morte, che li porta a testimoniare la loro verit…, qualsiasi essa sia. E ne sono travolto di ammirazione e timore. Ma torniamo al supplizio, ch‚ ormai stavano tutti avviandosi al luogo della messa a morte. Il capitano e i suoi lo trassero fuori della porta, con la sua gonnelluccia addosso, e parte dei bottoni sfibbiati, e andava con passo largo e il capo chino, recitando il suo ufficio, che pareva uno dei martiri. E c'era tanta folla da non credersi e molti gridavano: "Non morire!" e lui rispondeva: "Voglio morire per Cristo", "Ma tu non muori per Cristo," gli dicevano, e lui: "Ma per la verit…." Arrivati a un luogo detto il canto del Proconsolo uno gli grid• di pregare Iddio per loro tutti, ed egli benedisse la folla. E ai Fondamenti di santa Liperata uno gli disse: "Sciocco che sei, credi nel papa!" e lui rispose: "Ne avete fatto un dio di questo vostro papa" e aggiunse: "Questi vostri paperi v'hanno ben conci" (che era un gioco di parole, o arguzia, che faceva diventare i papi come animali, nel dialetto toscano, come mi spiegarono): e tutti si stupirono che andasse alla morte facendo scherzi. A San Giovanni gli gridarono: "Campa la vita!" e lui rispose: "Scampate dai peccati!"; al Mercato Vecchio gli gridarono: "Campa, campa!" e lui rispose: "Scampate dall'inferno"; al Mercato Nuovo gli urlarono: "Pentiti, pentiti," e lui rispose: "Pentitevi delle usure." E giunto a Santa Croce vide i frati del suo ordine che erano sulla scalinata e li rimprover• perch‚ non seguivano la regola di san Francesco. E di quelli alcuni si stringevano nelle spalle ma altri si coprivano per vergogna il viso col cappuccio. E andando verso la porta della Giustizia molti gli dicevano: "Nega, nega, non voler morire;" e lui: "Cristo mor per noi." E loro: "Ma tu non sei Cristo, non devi morire per noi!" e lui: "Ma io voglio morire per lui." Al prato della Giustizia uno gli disse se non poteva fare come un certo frate suo superiore che aveva negato, ma Michele rispose che non aveva negato, e vidi molti tra la folla assentire e incitare Michele a essere forte: cos io e molti altri capimmo che quelli erano dei suoi, e ci scostammo. Si fu infine fuori della porta e davanti a noi apparve la pira, o capannuccio, come l… la chiamavano, perch‚ il legno vi era disposto in forma di capanna, e l si fece un cerchio di cavalieri armati perch‚ la gente non si avvicinasse troppo. E quivi legarono frate Michele alla colonna. E udii ancora uno gridargli: "Ma cosa Š questo, per cui vuoi morire?" ed egli rispose: "Questa Š una verit… che mi abita dentro, della quale non si pu• dar testimonianza se non di morte." Appiccarono il fuoco. E frate Michele, che gi… aveva intonato il "Credo", inton• dopo il "Te Deum". Ne cant• forse otto versi, poi si pieg• come dovesse starnutire, e cadde per terra, perch‚ si erano arsi i legami. Ed era gi… morto, perch‚ prima che il corpo bruci del tutto gi… si muore per il gran calore che fa scoppiare il cuore e il fumo che invade il petto. Poi il capanno bruci• completamente come una torcia e ci fu un gran bagliore, e non fosse stato per il povero corpo carbonizzato di Michele che ancora si intravvedeva tra i legni incandescenti, avrei detto di essere davanti al roveto ardente. E fui cos vicino ad avere una visione che (ricordai mentre salivo le scale della biblioteca) mi erano salite spontanee alle labbra alcune parole sul rapimento estatico che avevo letto nei libri di santa Ildegarda: "La fiamma consiste di una splendida chiarezza, di un insito vigore e di un igneo ardore, ma la splendida chiarezza la possiede perch‚ riluca e l'igneo ardore affinch‚ bruci." Mi ricordai di alcune frasi di Ubertino sull'amore. L'immagine di Michele sul rogo si confuse con quella di Dolcino, e quella di Dolcino con quella di Margherita la bella. Sentii di nuovo quella irrequietezza che mi aveva preso in chiesa. Tentai di non pensarci e procedetti decisamente verso il labirinto. Vi penetravo da solo per la prima volta, le ombre lunghe proiettate dalla lucerna sul pavimento mi terrorizzavano quanto le visioni delle notti precedenti. Temevo a ogni istante di trovarmi davanti a un altro specchio, perch‚ tale Š la mag a degli specchi, che anche se sai che sono specchi essi non cessano di inquietarti. Non cercavo d'altra parte di orientarmi, n‚ di evitare la stanza dai profumi che inducono a visioni. Procedevo come in preda a febbre n‚ sapevo dove volessi andare. Di fatto non mi mossi molto dal punto di partenza, perch‚ poco dopo mi ritrovai nella stanza eptagonale da cui ero entrato. Qui su di un tavolo erano disposti alcuni libri che non mi pareva di aver visto la sera prima. Indovinai che erano opere che Malachia aveva ritirato dallo scriptorium e che non aveva ancora ricollocato nei punti a loro destinati. Non capivo se ero molto distante dalla sala dei profumi, perch‚ mi sentivo come stordito e poteva essere per qualche effluvio che arrivava sino in quel luogo, oppure per le cose su cui avevo fantasticato sino ad allora. Aprii un volume riccamente miniato che, per lo stile, mi sembrava provenire dai monasteri dell'ultima Thule. Fui colpito, in una pagina in cui iniziava il santo evangelo dell'apostolo Marco, dalla immagine di un leone. Era certamente un leone, anche se non ne avevo mai visti in carne e ossa, e il miniatore ne aveva riprodotto con fedelt… le fattezze, forse ispirandosi alla vista dei leoni di Hibernia, terra di creature mostruose, e mi convinsi che questo animale, come d'altra parte dice il Fisiologo, concentra in s‚ tutti i caratteri delle cose pi— orrende e maestose a un tempo. Cos quella immagine mi evocava insieme l'immagine del nemico e quella di Cristo Nostro Signore, n‚ sapevo in quale chiave simbolica dovessi leggerla, e tremavo tutto, e per il timore, e per il vento che penetrava dalle fessure delle pareti. Il leone che vidi aveva una bocca irta di denti, e una testa finemente loricata come quella dei serpenti, il corpo immane che si reggeva su quattro zampe dalle unghie puntute e feroci, assomigliava nel suo vello a uno di quei tappeti che pi— tardi vidi portare dall'oriente, a scaglie rosse e smaragdine, su cui disegnavano, gialle come la peste, orribili e robuste trabeazioni d'ossa. Gialla era pure la coda, che si attorceva dalle terga su su sino al capo, terminando con un'ultima voluta in ciuffi bianchi e neri. Gi… molto mi ero impressionato per il leone (e pi— di una volta mi ero girato all'indietro come se mi attendessi di veder apparire un animale di quelle fattezze all'improvviso), quando decisi di guardare altri fogli e l'occhio mi cadde, all'inizio dell'evangelo di Matteo, sull'immagine di un uomo. Non so perch‚, esso mi spavent• pi— del leone: il volto era d'uomo, ma questo uomo era catafratto in una sorta di pianeta rigida che lo copriva sino ai piedi, e questa pianeta o corazza era incrostata di pietre dure rosse e gialle. Quella testa, che fuoriusciva enigmatica da un castello di rubini e topazi, mi apparve (quanto il terrore mi fece blasfemo!) come l'assassino misterioso di cui seguivamo le impalpabili tracce. E poi capii perch‚ collegavo cos strettamente la belva e il catafratto al labirinto: perch‚ entrambi, come tutte le figure di quel libro, emergevano da un tessuto figurato di labirinti interallacciati, dove linee d'onice e smeraldo, fili di crisopazio, nastri di berillo sembravano tutti alludere al gomitolo di sale e corridoi in cui mi trovavo. Il mio occhio si perdeva, sulla pagina, per sentieri splendenti, come i miei piedi si stavano perdendo nella teoria inquietante delle sale della biblioteca, e il veder rappresentato su quelle pergamene il mio errare mi riemp di inquietudine e mi convinse che ciascuno di quei libri raccontava per misteriosi cachinni la mia storia di quel momento. "De te fabula narratur," mi dissi, e mi domandai se quelle pagine non contenessero gi… la storia degli istanti futuri che mi attendevano. Aprii un altro libro, e questo mi parve di scuola ispanica. I colori erano violenti, i rossi parevano sangue o fuoco. Era il libro della rivelazione dell'apostolo, e caddi ancora una volta, come la sera prima, sulla pagina della mulier amicta sole. Ma non era lo stesso libro, la miniatura era diversa, qui l'artista aveva insistito pi— a lungo sulle fattezze della donna. Ne paragonai il volto, il seno, i fianchi flessuosi alla statua della Vergine che avevo visto con Ubertino. Il segno era diverso, ma anche questa mulier mi apparve bellissima. Pensai che non dovevo insistere su questi pensieri, e voltai alcune pagine. Trovai un'altra donna, ma questa volta era la meretrice di Babilonia. Non mi colpirono tanto le sue fattezze ma il pensiero che anch'essa era una donna come l'altra, eppure questa era vascello di ogni vizio, quella ricettacolo di ogni virt—. Ma le fattezze erano muliebri in entrambi i casi, e a un certo punto non fui pi— capace di capire cosa le distinguesse. Di nuovo provai una agitazione interna, l'immagine della Vergine della chiesa si sovrappose a quella della bella Margherita. "Sono dannato!" mi dissi. O: "Sono pazzo." E decisi che non potevo pi— restare nella biblioteca. Per fortuna ero vicino alla scala. Mi precipitai gi— a rischio di inciampare e spegnere il lume. Mi ritrovai sotto le ampie volte dello scriptorium, ma neanche a quel punto mi trattenni e mi lanciai gi— per la scala che menava al refettorio. Quivi ristetti, ansimante. Dalle vetrate penetrava la luce della luna, in quella notte luminosissima, e quasi non avevo pi— bisogno del lume, indispensabile invece per celle e cunicoli della biblioteca. Tuttavia lo mantenni acceso, quasi a cercar conforto. Ma ancora ansimavo, e pensai che avrei dovuto bere dell'acqua, per calmare la tensione. Poich‚ la cucina era vicina, attraversai il refettorio e aprii lentamente una delle porte che dava nella seconda met… del piano terra dell'Edificio. E a questo punto il mio terrore, anzich‚ diminuire, aument•. Perch‚ mi avvidi subito che qualcuno stava nella cucina, presso al forno del pane: o almeno mi avvidi che in quell'angolo brillava un lume, e pieno di spavento spensi il mio. Spaventato com'ero, incutei spavento, e infatti l'altro (o gli altri) spensero rapidamente il loro. Ma invano, perch‚ la luce della notte illuminava abbastanza la cucina per disegnare davanti a me, sul pavimento, una o pi— ombre confuse. Io, raggelato, non ardivo pi— retrocedere, n‚ avanzare. Udii un ciangottio e mi parve di udire, sommessa, una voce di donna. Poi dal gruppo informe che si disegnava oscuramente presso al forno, un'ombra scura e tozza si distacc•, e fugg verso la porta esterna, che evidentemente era socchiusa, richiudendola dietro di s‚. Rimasi io, sul limine tra refettorio e cucina, e un qualcosa di impreciso presso al forno. Qualcosa di impreciso e come dire? mugolante. Proveniva infatti dall'ombra un gemito, quasi un pianto sommesso, un singhiozzo ritmico, di paura. Nulla infonde pi— coraggio al pauroso della paura altrui: ma non mi mossi verso l'ombra spinto da coraggio. Piuttosto, direi, spinto da una ebbrezza non dissimile da quella che mi aveva colto quando avevo avuto le visioni. C'era nella cucina qualcosa di affine ai suffumigi che mi avevano sorpreso nella biblioteca, il giorno prima. O forse non si trattava delle stesse sostanze, ma ai miei sensi sovraeccitati esse fecero lo stesso effetto. Avvertivo un afrore di traganta, allume e tartaro, che i cuochi usavano per aromatizzare il vino. O forse, come appresi dopo, si stava in quei giorni preparando la birra (che in quella plaga a nord della penisola era tenuta in un certo pregio) e la si produceva secondo la moda del mio paese, con erica, mirto di palude e rosmarino di stagno selvatico. Aromi tutti che, pi— che le mie nari, inebriarono la mia mente. E mentre il mio istinto razionale era di gridare "vade retro!" e allontanarmi dalla cosa gemente che certamente era un succubo evocatomi dal maligno, qualcosa nella mia vis appetitiva mi spinse in avanti, come volessi esser partecipe di un portento. Cos mi feci dappresso all'ombra, sino a che, alla luce della notte, che cadeva dai finestroni, mi avvidi che era una donna, tremante, che serrava al petto con una mano un involto, e che si ritraeva piangendo verso la bocca del forno. Dio, la Beata Vergine e tutti i santi del Paradiso mi assistano ora nel dire cosa mi accadde. Il pudore, la dignit… del mio stato (ormai vecchio monaco in questo bel monastero di Melk, luogo di pace e serena meditazione) mi consiglierebbero piissime cautele. Dovrei dire semplicemente che qualcosa di male avvenne ma che non Š onesto ripetere cosa fu, e non turberei n‚ me stesso n‚ il mio lettore. Ma mi sono ripromesso di raccontare, su quei fatti lontani, tutta la verit…, e la verit… Š indivisa, brilla della sua stessa perspicuit…, e non consente di essere dimidiata dai nostri interessi e dalla nostra vergogna. Il problema Š piuttosto di dire cosa avvenne non come ora lo vedo e lo ricordo (anche se ancora ricordo tutto con impietosa vivacit…, n‚ so se sia il pentimento che ne Š seguito a fissare in modo cos vivido casi e pensieri nella mia memoria, o l'insufficienza di quello stesso pentimento che ancora mi tormenta dando vita nella mia mente addolorata a ogni minima sfumatura della mia vergogna), ma come lo vidi e lo sentii allora. E posso farlo, con fedelt… di cronista, perch‚ se chiudo gli occhi posso ripetere tutto quanto non solo feci ma pensai in quegli istanti, come se copiassi una pergamena scritta allora. Devo quindi procedere in tal modo, e san Michele Arcangelo mi protegga: perch‚ a edificazione dei lettori venturi e a flagellazione della mia colpa voglio ora raccontare come un giovane possa incappare nelle trame del demonio, s che esse possano essere note ed evidenti, e chi ancora vi incappi possa sconfiggerle. Era dunque una donna. Che dico, una fanciulla. Avendo avuto sino ad allora (e da allora in poi, siano rese grazie a Dio) poca dimestichezza con gli esseri di quel sesso, non so dire che et… potesse aver avuto. So che era giovane, quasi adolescente, forse aveva sedici, o diciotto primavere, o forse venti, e fui colpito dall'impressione di umana realt… che promanava da quella figura. Non era una visione, e mi parve in ogni caso valde bona. Forse perch‚ tremava come un uccellino d'inverno, e piangeva, e aveva paura di me. Cos , pensando che il dovere di ogni buon cristiano sia di soccorrere il proprio prossimo, mi appressai a essa con gran dolcezza e in buon latino le dissi che non doveva temere perch‚ ero un amico, in ogni caso non un nemico, certamente non il nemico come essa forse formidinava. Forse per la mansuetudine che spirava dal mio sguardo, la creatura si calm• e mi si avvicin•. Avvertii che non capiva il mio latino e d'istinto mi rivolsi a lei nel mio volgare tedesco, e questo la spavent• moltissimo, non so se a causa dei suoni aspri, inusitati per le genti di quella plaga, o perch‚ questi suoni le ricordassero qualche altra esperienza con soldati delle mie terre. Allora sorrisi, ritenendo che il linguaggio dei gesti e del viso sia pi— universale di quello delle parole, ed essa si quet•. Mi sorrise anch'essa e mi disse poche parole. Conoscevo pochissimo il suo volgare, e in ogni caso era diverso da quello che avevo in parte appreso a Pisa, tuttavia mi avvidi dal tono che essa mi diceva parole dolci, e mi parve dicesse qualcosa come: "Tu sei giovane, tu sei bello..." Accade raramente a un novizio, che abbia passato tutta la sua infanzia in monastero, di udire affermazioni circa la propria bellezza, e anzi si Š di solito ammoniti che la bellezza corporale Š fugace e da tenere in conto assai vile: ma le trame del nemico sono infinite e confesso che quell'accenno alla mia venust…, per quanto mendace, scese dolcissimo alle mie orecchie e mi diede una incontenibile emozione. Tanto pi— che la fanciulla, nel dir questo, aveva proteso la mano e coi polpastrelli delle sue dita aveva sfiorato la mia gota, allora del tutto imberbe. Ne provai come una impressione di deliquio, ma in quel momento non riuscivo ad avvertire ombra di peccato nel mio cuore. Tanto pu• il demonio quando vuole metterci alla prova e cancellare dall'animo nostro le tracce della grazia. Cosa provai? Cosa vidi? Io solo ricordo che le emozioni del primo istante furono orbate di ogni espressione, perch‚ la mia lingua e la mia mente non erano state educate a nominare sensazioni di quella fatta. Sino a che non mi sovvennero altre parole interiori, udite in altro tempo e in altri luoghi, certamente parlate per altri fini, ma che mirabilmente mi parvero armonizzare con il mio gaudio di quel momento, come se fossero nate consustanzialmente a esprimerlo. Parole che si erano affollate nelle caverne della mia memoria salirono alla superficie (muta) del mio labbro, e dimenticai che esse fossero servite nelle scritture o sulle pagine dei santi a esprimere ben pi— fulgide realt…. Ma v'era poi davvero differenza tra le delizie di cui avevano parlato i santi e quelle che il mio animo esagitato provava in quell'istante? In quell'istante si annull• in me il senso vigile della differenza. Che Š appunto, mi pare, il segno del rapimento negli abissi dell'identit…. Di colpo la fanciulla mi apparve cos come la vergine nera ma bella di cui dice il Cantico. Essa portava un abituccio liso di stoffa grezza che si apriva in modo abbastanza inverecondo sul petto, e aveva al collo una collana fatta di pietruzze colorate e, credo, vilissime. Ma la testa si ergeva fieramente su un collo bianco come torre d'avorio, i suoi occhi erano chiari come le piscine di Hesebon, il suo naso era una torre del Libano, le chiome del suo capo come porpora. S , la sua chioma mi parve come un gregge di capre, i suoi denti come greggi di pecore che risalgono dal bagno, tutte appaiate, s che nessuna di esse era prima della compagna. E: "Come sei bella, mia amata, come sei bella," mi venne da mormorare, "la tua chioma Š come un gregge di capre che scende dalle montagne di Galaad, come nastro di porpora sono le tue labbra, spicchio di melograno Š la tua guancia, il tuo collo Š come la torre di David cui sono appesi mille scudi." E mi chiedevo spaventato e rapito chi fosse costei che si levava davanti a me come l'aurora, bella come la luna, fulgida come il sole, terribilis ut castrorum acies ordinata. Allora la creatura si appress• a me ancora di pi—, gettando in un angolo l'involto scuro che sino ad allora aveva tenuto stretto contro il suo petto, e lev• ancora la mano ad accarezzarmi il volto, e ripet‚ ancora una volta le parole che avevo gi… udito. E mentre non sapevo se sfuggirla o accostarmi ancora di pi—, mentre il mio capo pulsava come se le trombe di GiosuŠ stessero per far crollare le mura di Gerico, e al tempo stesso bramavo e temevo di toccarla, essa ebbe un sorriso di grande gioia, emise un gemito sommesso di capra intenerita, e sciolse i lacci che chiudevano l'abito suo sul petto, e si sfil• l'abito dal corpo come una tunica, e rimase davanti a me come Eva doveva essere apparsa ad Adamo nel giardino dell'Eden. "Pulchra sunt ubera quae paululum supereminent et tument modice," mormorai ripetendo la frase che avevo udito da Ubertino, perch‚ i suoi seni mi apparvero come due cerbiatti, due gemelli di gazzelle che pascolavano tra i gigli, il suo ombelico fu una coppa rotonda che non manca mai di vino drogato, il suo ventre un mucchio di grano contornato di fiori delle valli. "O sidus clarum puellarum," le gridai, "o porta clausa, fons hortorum, cella custos unguentorum, cella pigmentaria!" e mi ritrovai senza volere a ridosso del suo corpo avvertendone il calore e il profumo acre di unguenti mai conosciuti. Mi sovvenni: "Figli, quando viene l'amore folle, nulla pu• l'uomo!" e compresi che, fosse quanto provavo trama del nemico o dono celeste, nulla ormai potevo fare per contrastare l'impulso che mi muoveva e: "Oh langueo," gridai, e: "Causam languoris video nec caveo!" anche perch‚ un odore roseo spirava dalle sue labbra ed erano belli i suoi piedi nei sandali, e le gambe erano come colonne e come colonne le pieghe dei suoi fianchi, opera di mano d'artista. O amore, figlia di delizie, un re Š rimasto preso dalla tua treccia, mormoravo tra me, e fui tra le sue braccia, e cademmo insieme sul nudo pavimento della cucina e, non so se per mia iniziativa o per arti di lei, mi trovai libero del mio saio di novizio e non avemmo vergogna dei nostri corpi et cuncta erant bona. Ed essa mi baci• con i baci della sua bocca, e i suoi amori furono pi— deliziosi del vino e all'odore erano deliziosi i suoi profumi, ed era bello il suo collo tra le perle e le sue guance tra i pendenti, come sei bella mia amata, come sei bella, i tuoi occhi sono colombe (dicevo) e fammi vedere la tua faccia, fammi sentire la tua voce, ch‚ la tua voce Š armoniosa e la tua faccia incantevole, mi hai reso folle di amore, sorella mia, mi hai reso folle con una tua occhiata, con un solo monile del tuo collo, favo che gocciola sono le tue labbra, miele e latte sotto la tua lingua, il profumo del tuo respiro Š come quello dei pomi, i tuoi seni a grappoli, i tuoi seni come grappoli d'uva, il tuo palato un vino squisito che punta dritto al mio amore e fluisce sulle labbra e sui denti... Fontana da giardino, nardo e zafferano, cannella e cinnamomo, mirra e aloe, io mangiavo il mio favo e il mio miele, bevevo il mio vino e il mio latte, chi era, chi era mai costei che si levava come l'aurora, bella come la luna, fulgida come il sole, terribile come schiere vessillifere? Oh Signore, quando l'anima viene rapita, quivi la sola virt— sta nell'amare ci• che vedi (non Š vero?), la somma felicit… nell'avere ci• che hai, quivi la vita beata si beve alla sua fonte (non Š stato detto?), quivi si gusta la vera vita che dopo questa mortale ci toccher… di vivere accanto agli angeli nell'eternit…... Questo pensavo e mi pareva che le profezie si avverassero, infine, mentre la fanciulla mi colmava di dolcezze indescrivibili ed era come se il mio corpo fosse tutto un occhio davanti e di dietro e vedessi le cose circostanti di colpo. E capivo che da esso, che Š l'amore, si producono a un tempo l'unit… e la soavit… e il bene e il bacio e l'amplesso, come gi… avevo udito dire credendo mi si parlasse d'altro. E solo per un istante, mentre la mia gioia stava per toccare lo zenith, mi sovvenne che forse stavo sperimentando, e di notte, la possessione del demone meridiano, condannato infine a mostrarsi nella sua natura stessa di demone all'anima che nell'estasi domandi "chi sei?", esso che sa rapire l'anima e illudere il corpo. Ma subito mi convinsi che diaboliche erano certo le mie esitazioni, perch‚ nulla poteva essere pi— giusto, pi— buono, pi— santo di quel che stavo provando e la cui dolcezza cresceva di momento in momento. Come una piccola goccia d'acqua infusa in una quantit… di vino tutta si disperde per prendere colore e sapore di vino, come il ferro incandescente e infuocato diventa somigliantissimo al fuoco perdendo la sua forma primitiva, come l'aria quando Š inondata dalla luce del sole Š trasformata nel massimo splendore e nella medesima chiarezza, tanto da non sembrare pi— illuminata bens essere luce essa stessa, cos io mi sentivo morire di tenera liquefazione, s che mi rimase solo la forza per mormorare le parole del salmo: "Ecco il mio petto Š come vino nuovo, senza spiraglio, che rompe otri nuovi", e subito vidi una fulgidissima luce e in essa una forma color zaffiro che avvampava tutta di un fuoco rutilante e soavissimo, e quella luce splendida si diffuse per l'intero fuoco rutilante, e questo fuoco rutilante per quella forma splendente e quella luce fulgidissima e quel fuoco rutilante per l'intera forma. Mentre, quasi svanito, cadevo sul corpo a cui mi ero unito, capii in un ultimo soffio di vitalit… che la fiamma consiste di una splendida chiarezza, di un insito vigore e di un igneo ardore, ma la splendida chiarezza la possiede affinch‚ riluca e l'igneo ardore affinch‚ bruci. Poi capii l'abisso, e gli abissi ulteriori che esso invocava. Ora che, con la mano che trema (e non so se per l'orrore del peccato di cui dico o per la colpevole nostalgia del fatto che rimemoro) scrivo queste linee, mi avvedo di avere usato le stesse parole per descrivere la mia turpissima estasi di quell'istante, che ho usato, non molte pagine innanzi, per descrivere il fuoco che bruciava il corpo martire del fraticello Michele. N‚ Š un caso che la mia mano, prona esecutrice dell'anima, abbia stilato le stesse espressioni per due esperienze cos difformi, perch‚ probabilmente nello stesso modo le vissi allora, quando le avvertii, e poco fa, quando cercavo di farle rivivere entrambe sulla pergamena. C'Š una misteriosa saggezza per cui fenomeni tra s‚ disparati possono venir nominati con parole analoghe, la stessa per cui le cose divine possono essere designate con nomi terreni, e per simboli equivoci Dio pu• essere detto leone o leopardo, e la morte ferita, e la gioia fiamma, e la fiamma morte, e la morte abisso, e l'abisso perdizione e la perdizione deliquio e il deliquio passione. Perch‚ io fanciullo nominavo l'estasi di morte che mi aveva colpito nel martire Michele con le parole con cui la santa aveva nominato l'estasi di vita (divina), ma con le stesse parole non potevo non nominare l'estasi (colpevole e passeggera) di godimento terreno, che dal canto proprio subito dopo mi era apparsa sensazione di morte e annullamento? Io cerco ora di ragionare e sul modo in cui avvertii, a pochi mesi di distanza, due esperienze entrambe esaltanti e dolorose, e sul modo in cui quella notte all'abbazia rimemorai l'una e sensibilmente avvertii l'altra, a poche ore di distanza, e ancora il modo in cui nel contempo le ho rivissute ora, stilando queste linee, e come nei tre casi le abbia recitate a me stesso con le parole della diversa esperienza di un anima santa che si annullava nella visione della divinit…. Ho forse bestemmiato (allora, ora)? Cosa vi era di simile nel desiderio di morte di Michele, nel rapimento che provai alla vista della fiamma che lo consumava, nel desiderio di congiunzione carnale che provai con la fanciulla, nel mistico pudore con cui lo traducevo allegoricamente, e nello stesso desiderio di annullamento gaudioso che muoveva la santa a morire del proprio amore per vivere pi— a lungo ed eternamente? Possibile che cose tanto equivoche possan dirsi in modo cos univoco? Eppure Š questo, pare, l'insegnamento che ci hanno lasciato i massimi tra i dottori: omnis ergo figura tanto evidentius veritatem demonstrat quanto apertius per dissimilem similitudinem figuram se esse et non veritatem probat. Ma se l'amore della fiamma e dell'abisso sono figura dell'amore di Dio, possono essere figura dell'amore della morte e dell'amore del peccato? S , cos come il leone e il serpente sono a un tempo figura e del Cristo e del demonio. E' che la giustezza dell'interpretazione non pu• essere fissata che dall'autorit… dei padri, e nel caso di cui mi cruccio non ho auctoritas a cui la mia mente obbediente possa rifarsi, e brucio nel dubbio (e ancora la figura del fuoco interviene a definire il vuoto di verit… e la pienezza di errore che mi annullano!). Cosa avviene, o Signore, nel mio animo, ora che mi faccio prendere dal vortice dei ricordi e insieme conflagro tempi diversi, come se stessi per manomettere l'ordine degli astri e la sequenza dei loro moti celesti? Certamente supero i limiti della mia intelligenza peccatrice e malata. Ors—, ritorniamo al compito che mi ero umilmente proposto. Stavo raccontando di quel giorno e del totale smarrimento dei sensi in cui mi inabissai. Ecco, ho detto di cosa mi ricordai in quella occasione, e a questo si limiti la mia debole penna di fedele e veritiero cronista. Giacqui, non so per quanto, la fanciulla accanto a me. Con moto lieve la sola sua mano continuava a toccare il mio corpo, ora madido di sudore. Provavo una interiore esultanza, che non era pace, ma come l'ultimo ardere sommesso di un fuoco che tardasse a estinguersi sotto la cenere quando ormai la fiamma Š morta. Non esiterei a chiamar beato colui a cui fosse concesso di provare qualcosa di simile (mormoravo come nel sonno), anche raramente, in questa vita (e di fatto lo provai solo quella volta), e soltanto rapidissimamente, e per lo spazio di un istante solo. Quasi non si esistesse pi—, non sentire per nulla se stessi, l'essere abbassati, quasi annientati, e se qualcuno dei mortali (mi dicevo) potesse per un solo istante e rapidissimamente gustare ci• che io ho gustato, subito guarderebbe di malocchio questo mondo perverso, sarebbe turbato dalla malizia del vivere quotidiano, sentirebbe il peso del corpo di morte... Non era cos che mi era stato insegnato? Quell'invito di tutto il mio spirito a smemorare nella beatitudine era certo (ora lo capivo) l'irradiazione del sole eterno, e la gioia che quello produce apre, distende, ingrandisce l'uomo, e la gola spalancata che l'uomo reca in se stesso non pi— si chiude con tanta facilit…, Š la ferita aperta dal colpo di spada dell'amore, n‚ v'Š quaggi— altra cosa che sia pi— dolce e terribile. Ma tale Š il diritto del sole, esso saetta il ferito coi suoi raggi e tutte le piaghe si allargano, l'uomo s'apre e si dilata, le sue vene stesse sono spalancate, le sue forze non sono pi— in grado di eseguire gli ordini che ricevono ma sono mosse unicamente dal desiderio, lo spirito brucia inabissato nell'abisso di ci• che ora tocca, vedendo il proprio desiderio e la propria verit… superati dalla realt… che ha vissuto e che vive. E si assiste stupefatto al proprio deliquio. Fu immesso in tali sensazioni di inenarrabile gaudio interiore, che mi assopii. Riaprii gli occhi alquanto dopo e la luce della notte, forse a causa di una nube, si era molto affievolita. Allungai la mano al mio fianco e non sentii pi— il corpo della fanciulla. Volsi il capo: non c'era pi—. L'assenza dell'oggetto che aveva scatenato il mio desiderio e saziata la mia sete, mi fece avvertire di un tratto e la vanit… di quel desiderio e la perversit… di quella sete. Omne animal triste post coitum. Presi coscienza del fatto che avevo peccato. Ora, dopo anni e anni di distanza, mentre ancora piango amaramente il mio fallo, non posso dimenticare che quella sera io avevo provato grande gaudio e farei torto all'Altissimo, che ha creato tutte le cose in bont… e bellezza, se non ammettessi che anche in quella vicenda di due peccatori avvenne qualcosa che in s‚, naturaliter, era buono e bello. Ma forse Š la mia vecchiezza attuale, che mi fa sentire colpevolmente come bello e buono tutto ci• che fu della mia giovinezza. Mentre dovrei volgere il mio pensiero alla morte, che si appressa. Allora, giovane, non pensai alla morte, ma vivacemente e sinceramente, piansi per il mio peccato. Mi alzai tremando, anche perch‚ ero stato a lungo sulle pietre gelide della cucina e il corpo mi si era intirizzito. Mi rivestii, quasi febbricitando. Scorsi allora in un canto l'involto che la ragazza aveva abbandonato nel fuggire. Mi chinai a esaminare l'oggetto: era una sorta di pacco fatto di tela arrotolata, che sembrava venire dalle cucine. Lo svolsi, e sul momento non capii cosa vi fosse dentro, sia a causa della poca luce che della forma informe del suo contenuto. Poi compresi: tra grumi di sangue e brandelli di carne pi— flaccida e biancastra, stava davanti ai miei occhi, morto ma ancora palpitante della vita gelatinosa delle viscere morte, solcato da nervature livide, un cuore, di grandi dimensioni. Un velo oscuro mi scese sugli occhi, una saliva acidula mi sal alla bocca. Lanciai un urlo e caddi come cade un corpo morto. Notte. Dove Adso sconvolto si confessa con Guglielmo e medita sulla funzione della donna nel piano della creazione, poi per• scopre il cadavere di un uomo. Mi riebbi che qualcuno mi bagnava il volto. Era frate Guglielmo, che recava un lume, e mi aveva messo qualcosa sotto il capo. "Cosa Š successo, Adso," mi chiese, "che giri di notte a rubar frattaglie in cucina?" In breve, Guglielmo si era svegliato, mi aveva cercato non so pi— per quale ragione, non trovandomi aveva sospettato che fossi andato a far qualche bravata in biblioteca. Avvicinandosi all'Edificio dalla parte della cucina, aveva visto un'ombra che usciva dalla porta verso l'orto (era la ragazza che si stava allontanando, forse perch‚ aveva udito qualcuno che si appressava). Aveva cercato di capire chi fosse e di seguirla, ma essa (ovvero quella che per lui era un'ombra) si era allontanata verso il muro di cinta e poi era scomparsa. Allora Guglielmo dopo un'esplorazione nei dintorni era entrato nella cucina e l mi aveva trovato svenuto. Quando gli accennai, ancora terrorizzato, all'involto col cuore, farfugliando di un nuovo delitto, si mise a ridere: "Adso, ma quale uomo avrebbe un cuore cos grosso? E' un cuore di vacca, o di bue, hanno giusto ammazzato un animale quest'oggi! Piuttosto, come si trova tra le tue mani?" A quel punto, oppresso dai rimorsi, oltre che stordito dalla gran paura, scoppiai in un pianto dirotto e chiesi che mi amministrasse il sacramento della confessione. Il che fece, e io gli raccontai tutto senza celargli nulla. Frate Guglielmo mi ascolt• con grande seriet…, ma con un'ombra di indulgenza. Quando ebbi finito si fece serio in viso e mi disse: "Adso, tu hai peccato, Š certo, e contro il comandamento che ti impone di non fornicare, e contro i tuoi doveri di novizio. A tua discolpa, sta il fatto che ti sei trovato in una di quelle situazioni in cui si sarebbe dannato anche un padre nel deserto. E sulla donna come fomite di tentazione hanno gi… parlato abbastanza le scritture. Della donna dice l'Ecclesiaste che la sua conversazione Š come fuoco ardente, e i Proverbi dicono che essa s'impadronisce dell'anima preziosa dell'uomo e i pi— forti sono stati rovinati da essa. E dice ancora l'Ecclesiaste: scoprii che pi— amara della morte Š la donna, che Š come il laccio dei cacciatori, il suo cuore Š come una rete, le sue mani sono funi. E altri hanno detto che essa Š vascello del demonio. Questo appurato, caro Adso, io non riesco a convincermi che Dio abbia voluto introdurre nella creazione un essere cos immondo senza dotarlo di qualche virt—. E non posso non riflettere sul fatto che Egli le ha concesso molti privilegi e motivi di pregio, di cui tre almeno grandissimi. Infatti ha creato l'uomo in questo mondo vile, e dal fango, e la donna in un secondo tempo, in paradiso e da nobile umana materia. E non l'ha formata dai piedi o dalle interiora del corpo di Adamo, ma dalla costola. In secondo luogo il Signore, che pu• tutto, avrebbe potuto incarnarsi direttamente in un uomo in qualche modo miracoloso, e scelse invece di abitare nel ventre di una donna, segno che non era cos immonda. E quando apparve dopo la resurrezione, apparve a una donna. E infine, nella gloria celeste nessun uomo sar… re in quella patria, e ne sar… invece regina una donna che non ha mai peccato. Se dunque il Signore ha avuto tante attenzioni per Eva stessa e per le sue figlie, Š cos anormale che anche noi ci sentiamo attratti dalle grazie e dalla nobilt… di quel sesso? Quello che voglio dirti, Adso, Š che certo non devi farlo pi—, ma che non Š cos mostruoso che tu sia stato tentato di farlo. E d'altra parte che un monaco, almeno una volta nella sua vita, abbia avuto esperienza della passione carnale, in modo da poter essere un giorno indulgente e comprensivo coi peccatori a cui dar… consiglio e conforto... ebbene, caro Adso, Š cosa da non auspicare prima che avvenga, ma neppure da vituperare troppo dopo che sia avvenuta. E quindi va con Dio e non parliamone pi—. Ma piuttosto, per non stare a meditare troppo su qualcosa che sar… meglio dimenticare, se ci riuscirai," e mi parve che a questo punto la sua voce si affievolisse come per qualche interna commozione, "chiediamoci piuttosto il senso di quanto Š accaduto questa notte. Chi era questa ragazza e con chi aveva convegno?" "Questo proprio non lo so, e non ho visto l'uomo che era con lei," dissi. "Bene, ma possiamo dedurre chi fosse da molti certissimi indizi. Anzitutto era un uomo brutto e vecchio, con cui una fanciulla non va volentieri, specie se Š bella come tu la dici, anche se mi pare, caro il mio lupacchiotto, che tu fossi propenso a trovare squisito ogni cibo." "Perch‚ brutto e vecchio?" "Perch‚ la fanciulla non andava da lui per amore, ma per un pacco di rognoni. Certamente era una ragazza del villaggio che, forse non per la prima volta, si concede a qualche monaco lussurioso per fame, e ne ha come guiderdone qualcosa da mettere sotto i denti lei e la sua famiglia." "Una meretrice!" dissi inorridito. "Una contadina povera, Adso. Magari coi fratellini da nutrire. E che, potendo, si darebbe per amore e non per lucro. Come ha fatto stasera. Infatti mi dici che ti ha trovato giovane e bello, e ti ha dato gratis e per amor tuo ci• che ad altri avrebbe dato invece per un cuore di bue e qualche pezzo di polmone. E si Š sentita cos virtuosa per il dono gratuito che ha fatto di s‚, e sollevata, che Š fuggita senza prendere nulla in cambio. Ecco perch‚ penso che l'altro, al quale ti ha comparato, non fosse n‚ giovane n‚ bello." Confesso che, bench‚ il mio pentimento fosse vivissimo, quella spiegazione mi riemp di dolcissimo orgoglio, ma tacqui e lasciai continuare il mio maestro. "Questo vecchiaccio brutto doveva avere la possibilit… di scendere al villaggio e aver contatti coi contadini, per qualche motivo connesso al suo ufficio. Doveva conoscere il modo di fare entrare e uscire gente dalla cinta, e sapere che in cucina ci sarebbero state quelle frattaglie (e magari domani si sarebbe detto che, la porta restata aperta, un cane era entrato e se le era mangiate). E infine doveva avere un certo senso dell'economia, e un certo interesse a che la cucina non fosse deprivata di derrate pi— preziose, altrimenti le avrebbe dato una bistecca o un'altra parte pi— prelibata. E allora vedi che l'immagine del nostro sconosciuto si disegna con molta chiarezza e che tutte queste propriet…, o accidenti, ben si convengono a una sostanza che non avrei timore di definire come il nostro cellario, Remigio da Varagine. O, se mi sbagliassi, come il nostro misterioso Salvatore. Il quale tra l'altro, essendo di queste parti, sa parlare assai bene con le genti del posto e sa come convincere una fanciulla a fare quel che voleva farle fare, se tu non fossi arrivato. "E' certo cos ," dissi convinto, "ma cosa ci serve ora saperlo?" "Niente. E tutto," disse Guglielmo. "La storia pu• avere o non avere a che fare coi delitti di cui ci occupiamo. D'altra parte se il cellario Š stato dolciniano, questo spiega quello e viceversa. E sappiamo ora infine che questa abbazia, di notte, Š luogo di molte ed errabonde vicende. E chiss… che il nostro cellario, o Salvatore, che la percorrono al buio con tanta disinvoltura, non sappiano in ogni caso pi— cose di quelle che non dicono. "Ma le diranno a noi?" "No, se ci comporteremo in modo compassionevole, ignorando i loro peccati. Ma se proprio dovessimo sapere qualcosa, avremmo in mano un modo di persuaderli a parlare. In altre parole, se ce ne sar… bisogno, il cellario o Salvatore sono nostri, e Dio ci perdoner… questa prevaricazione, visto che perdona tante altre cose," disse, e mi guard• con malizia, n‚ io ebbi animo di fare osservazioni sulla liceit… di quei suoi propositi. "Ed ora dovremmo andare a letto, perch‚ tra un'ora Š mattutino. Ma ti vedo ancora agitato, mio povero Adso, ancora timoroso del tuo peccato... Non c'Š nulla come una buona sosta in chiesa per distenderti l'animo. Io ti ho assolto, ma non si sa mai. Vai a chiedere conferma al Signore." E mi diede una manata piuttosto energica sul capo, forse come prova di paterno e virile affetto, forse come indulgente penitenza. O forse (come colpevolmente pensai in quel momento) per una sorta di bonaria invidia, da uomo assetato di esperienze nuove e vivaci come era. Ci avviammo verso la chiesa, uscendo per la nostra via consueta, che percorsi in fretta chiudendo gli occhi, perch‚ tutte quelle ossa mi ricordavano con troppa evidenza, quella notte, come anch'io fossi polvere e quanto dissennato fosse stato l'orgoglio della mia carne. Giunti nella navata vedemmo un'ombra davanti all'altar maggiore. Credevo fosse ancora Ubertino. Invece era Alinardo, che a tutta prima non ci riconobbe. Disse che ormai era incapace di dormire, e aveva deciso di passare la notte pregando per quel giovane monaco scomparso (non ne ricordava neppure il nome). Pregava per la sua anima, se fosse morto, per il suo corpo, se giacesse infermo e solo da qualche parte. "Troppi morti," disse, "troppi morti... Ma era scritto nel libro dell'apostolo. Con la prima tromba venne la grandine, con la seconda la terza parte del mare divenne sangue, e uno lo avete trovato nella grandine, l'altro nel sangue... La terza tromba avverte che una stella ardente cadr… nella terza parte dei fiumi e delle fonti. Cos vi dico, Š scomparso il nostro terzo fratello. E temete per il quarto, perch‚ sar… colpita la terza parte del sole, e della luna e delle stelle, cos che sar… buio quasi completo..." Mentre uscivamo dal transetto, Guglielmo si chiese se nelle parole del vegliardo non vi fosse qualcosa di vero. "Ma," gli feci osservare, "questo presupporrebbe che una sola mente diabolica, usando l'Apocalisse come guida, avesse predisposto le tre scomparse, ammesso che anche Berengario sia morto. Invece sappiamo che quella di Adelmo fu dovuta alla sua volont…..." "E' vero," disse Guglielmo, "ma la stessa mente diabolica, o malata, potrebbe avere tratto ispirazione dalla morte di Adelmo per organizzare in modo simbolico le altre due. E se cos fosse, Berengario dovrebbe trovarsi in un fiume o in una fonte. E non ci sono fiumi e fonti all'abbazia, almeno non tali che qualcuno ci possa annegare o vi possa essere annegato... "Ci sono solo dei bagni," osservai quasi per caso. "Adso!" disse Guglielmo, "sai che questa pu• essere un'idea? I balnea!" "Ma vi avranno gi… guardato..." "Ho visto i servi stamane quando facevano le loro ricerche, hanno aperto la porta della costruzione dei balnea e han dato un'occhiata intorno, senza frugare, non si attendevano ancora di dover cercare qualcosa di ben nascosto, si aspettavano un cadavere che giacesse teatralmente da qualche parte, come il cadavere di Venanzio nell'orcio... Andiamo a dare un'occhiata, tanto fa ancora buio e mi pare che la nostra lucerna arda ancora con gusto." Cos facemmo, e aprimmo senza difficolt… la porta della costruzione dei balnea, a ridosso dell'ospedale. Riparate l'una dall'altra mediante ampie tende, stavano delle vasche, non ricordo quante. I monaci le usavano per la loro igiene, quando la regola ne fissava il giorno, e Severino li usava per ragioni terapeutiche, perch‚ nulla come un bagno pu• calmare il corpo e la mente. Un camino in un angolo permetteva facilmente di scaldare l'acqua. Lo trovammo sporco di cenere fresca, e vi giaceva davanti un gran calderone rovesciato. L'acqua era attingibile da una fonte in un angolo. Guardammo nelle prime vasche, che erano vuote. Solo l'ultima, celata da una tenda tirata, era piena e accanto vi giaceva, ammucchiata, una veste. A prima vista, alla luce della nostra lampada, la superficie del liquido ci apparve calma: ma come il lume vi batt‚ sopra vi intravedemmo sul fondo, esanime, un corpo umano, nudo. Lo tirammo lentamente fuori: era Berengario. E questo, disse Guglielmo, aveva veramente il volto di un annega[o. Le fattezze del viso erano gonfie. Il corpo, bianco e molle, privo di peli, pareva quello di una donna, salvo lo spettacolo osceno delle flaccide pudenda. Arrossii, poi ebbi un brivido. Mi segnai, mentre Guglielmo benediceva il cadavere.